Survival of the Fittest
by SnowBunny32
Summary: This takes place in a time were a deadly virus is unleashed on the population, the dead just keep getting up, and everyone seams to be hidding some very important information. A Naruto Apocalypse survial fan-fic. Kank/Hina, Sasu/Hina, Ten/Neji, Sasu/Saku, Naru/Saku, Tema/Shika, Kiba/Hina, Choji/Ino, Ino/Kiba, Dei/Hina, Ita/Saku. Mainly Kankuro and Hinata.
1. The begining

**EDIT: **HELLO! Welcome to a very different Fan-fic, this is a apocalipstic fan-fic wich involves our belovid Naruto charectors. I hope you guys like this please give me feed back since this is a huge jump for me haha. Well here you go I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! REVIEW!

**I do not own NARUTO**

_"Neji! Neji! Look daddy and uncle sent us some mail!", Hinata cheered holding a small box, Neji smiled as they both ran to their secret spot. Hinata settled under the tree as Neji did the same, his long hair getting in the way, "Come on lets open it!", Hinata cheered. Neji nodded beginning to tear at the box. Inside were some badges and the Konoha flag neatly folded, Hinata took the note and began to read it. "Neji I think this is meant for you", Hinata mumbled tossing the note to her cousin, Hinata continued to pull out the badges and the suit until she got down to something odd, a bullet casing._

_ "That's my dads", Neji quickly snatched the bullet from Hinata, Neji stared at the note a grim look over taking his features. "My dad…..", Neji began before he began to cry. Neji's dad had been killed in combat, his uncle Hinata's father had sent him the care package, with his regards. Neji was angry, the war had now also taken his father, his mother wasn't enough, "I hate this family!", Neji yelled his arm over his eyes as he sobbed loudly. _

_ "Neji", Hinata began, "You know you hate it too!", Neji looked at his young cousin, "We may just be 5 now, but one day we will be old enough for the family to bring us into the military", Neji rubbed his eyes. "One day we will be forced to walk in our fathers shoes, all because we are the best at what we do!", Hinata was scared of Neji, she had never seen him so angry. "Neji, you know we will always have each other's backs and besides it for the best, to keep everyone safe", Neji kept morning the loss of his father as Hinata could only hold him while he cried._

_ "We need to evacuate everyone from the hazard area!", Neji yelled into his ear piece, "Like I give a damn! The mayor is safe she's been secured! We need to begin evacuating people!", Hinata griped her riffle close to her body. They hid in the shadows of the dark alley way hearing distant screams and cry's, she quickly fixes her vest collar so she can move better. "We are going in sir! If we don't there will be more dead to deal with! We need to save as many living people as we can!", Hinata watched Neji give her a signal as she began slowly crouch running down the alley. _

_ "Clear!", she spoke into her ear piece, Neji and Sasuke come to her side, they all scan the area with there riffles. "Were should we start looking? This city is pretty big and we have already lost more than half the population to this virus", Sasuke spoke still viewing down his scope. "That's the thing we need to look, command had already told us that, we have lost complete contact with Stone, and we have yet to hear back from, Sound". Hinata shifted her weight looking up and down the sides of the building, "Lets head down to the shopping center, maybe we can find some people?", Neji quickly agreed it was a start._

_ They jogged silently down the streets making sure not to make to much noise, always having riffles at the ready. Quickly turning a corner Neji signaled to Hinata and Sasuke to halt, "Dead at 3'o clock", he whispered. Hinata and Sasuke both nod at each other, both move next to Neji and then manage to get behind a vehicle next to them. Hinata props her riffle on the hood as Sasuke does the same, "Fire then make a quick run for the mall garage, from there we will figure a way to get into the mall, conserve as much ammo as possible"._

_ Once the first shot was fired, Neji and Hinata began jogging towards the parking garage, Sasuke close on them, Sasuke was connecting all of his shots, dropping a large amount of dead. Hinata took lead and began clearing the path in front of them, Neji was her back up in case shit went south. Hinata quickly turned a corner avoiding the dead instead jumping on Neji, Hinata quickly jerked back and tore the dead man from Neji, quickly shooting it in the head. "COME ON!", she yelled yanking Neji up on his feet, they continued their way until, Hinata was ambushed, three dead quickly took her down, one forcibly slamming her down to the ground the other two tearing at her gear. In a flash one of the dead head his hand on her face and forcefully slammed Hinata's head into the concrete._

_ Neji was frozen at the sight in front of him, Sasuke quickly took charge shooting at the three dead who were lingering on top of the Hyuga. Then two men stood before them, with masks over their faces, one of them quickly pulled Hinata over his shoulder, "COME ON!", the other scram pulling out his revolver and popping it off. Sasuke quickly pulled Neji to him, "MOVE!", Neji was pushed forward and his legs began working again, he kept his eyes glued on his cousin who was slung over the strangers shoulder._

_ "_What are you doing she's been bit!", a blond girl yelled quickly moving away from them, "She hasn't turned yet!", one of the men yelled, "What you think she's fucking immune!?", another female yelled. Hinata was set on a table, "Neji quickly help we need to remove her vest", Sasuke yelled pulling off his helmet, Neji quickly began to unstrap her vest. "This wound needs to be cleaned", Neji whispered, the man who had carried her pulled off his mask, "Sakura! Get to work quickly", he ordered a girl with pink hair began to run around gathering the supplies.

"She hasn't turned this is good", the man spoke fisting his brown hair, "Your name?", Sasuke asked making sure Hinata's vest and gear were set gently on the chair, "Kankuro, and Gaara, the guy with the big scary revolver". Neji and Sasuke turned to face the red head lightly wave and go back to his revolver, "KANKURO! You don't know if she's different from the rest! She might take longer to turn!", the blond yelled, "INO CHILL THE FUCK OUT!". Sakura came back and gently pushed Kankuro and Neji out of her way, she began to examine Hinata's right wrist, "Damn", Sakura mumbled moving to get the alcohol.

She began to poor some over the wound earning a grown from Hinata, "Hinata! Hold on ok", Sasuke yelled, Neji truly felt useless, here he was her cousin the one supposed to be giving her support but it was his private doing that for him. "The wound doesn't look to bad, I'm going to try to stitch up what I can then bandage it up, all we can do now is try to keep it clean till it heals", Sakura said moving for the string and scissors. "Good", Sasuke mumbled taking a seat, he lightly pulled on his vest before deciding to unlatch it, "So what are you guys?", Gaara asked, "We are part of the military, we are here to find survivors and insure their safe return to a safe area".

"Though we are supposed to be recon, that's why we carry around riffles, the best the military has to offer", Neji finally spoke slumping down on a chair. "Well aren't we lucky", Ino mumbled still keeping her distance, "Sorry we dint come out sooner we just weren't sure what you guys were up to, but once we say your partner go down, we had to step in", Kankuro said. Neji sighed leaning back on his chair, he was truly disgusted with himself, he had promised to Hinata that no matter what he would keep her safe, and it was Sasuke who did it for him. Neji rubbed his temple, he needed to compose himself, he needs to grow a pair and take control, or Hinata and Sasuke will end up dead.

Hinata woke up on a bed she dint recognize, she quickly shot up and examined her surroundings she had been stripped of her gear, she truly felt naked. She then looked down at her bandaged arm, "**_oh that's right I got bit didn't i?_**_",_she then took in the reality, "**_why the fuck aren't I a zombie!?_**", she again searched the room then the door opened. She quickly grabbed the lamp fixture and got in her battle stance, the pink haired girl stared at her, "SASUKE!", she yelled, quick footsteps then Sasuke immerged. "Hinata, put down the lamp", he quickly began to defuse the situation, they had been taught to kill with nearly everything, you would be surprised what you can do with a damn lamp.

Hinata began to panic, "I'm bit! Why aren't I one of those things!", Sasuke began to slowly approach her, "Hinata, we think you might actually be immune, you have been out for 3 days, and you are as healthy as an Ox, now put down the lamp please". Hinata slowly lowered the lamp allowing Sasuke to take it from her, "Where are we?", she asked, "The mall, we found some survivors who can hold their own if it comes down to it", Sasuke quickly explained. "My gear?", she asked, Sasuke nodded towards the corner of the room, Hinata moved to it and quickly pulled out her knife pouch, she felt safe now.

"They have enough food to last a month or so, but you and I know we have to keep moving", Sasuke said coming into the food court were everyone was seated around a map. "Hinata", Neji spoke coming up to her and hugging her, "Great now that you're up we can begin to form a plan", Hinata moved with Neji to the map. "Wait she needs time to fully rest", Sakura said quickly, "I'm a soldier I've been shot, I can survive a bite", Hinata answered looking at the map, "Have you had contact with HQ?", Neji shook his head.

"Its all gone black, we can only assume the worse", Sasuke said Hinata bit her lip looking at the people before her, "OH! I'm sorry how rude, you probably already know each other, I'm Hinata Hyuga", she said saluting. "I'm Sakura, the one who patched you up", Hinata smiled, "Great are you a medic?", Sakura shook her head, "I'm a student, but I did what I could", Hinata nodded. "Don't worry im a field medic ill take you under my wing and train you in basic things in case anything else happens", with that Sakura perked up and nodded repeatedly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I worked as one of the florists here until shit hit the fan", Ino frowned, "Do you know how to handle a gun?", Ino shrunk at the question. "Not good we need to get you behind one, you won't survive to long without that knowledge", Ino slowly nodded, "I'm Kankuro your knight in shining armor", Hinata gave the man a confused face, "Don't worry about it, that's a story for another time". With that Hinata waved it off and, "I'm Gaara, Kankuro's younger brother, nice to meet you", she smiled at the red head, "Ok down to business then".

"Hello come in?", Hinata spoke into her ear piece as she began to tune her radio attempting to pick up any signal, "Any luck?", she turned to Kankuro, "No". Kankuro sat next to her as she began to go trough the stations on her radio, "Hello? This is Lieutenant Hyuga, we are in the red zone, I repeat this is Lieutenant Hyuga and we are in the red zone, we need quick coordinates towards a safe zone", Hinata silently cussed turning it to another station and repeating. After five minutes she quite threatening to yank her hair out, "Relax, we will just follow the coordinates we have to the nearest safe zone, you guys have", Kankuro said passing a water bottle to her. "So you saved me?", Hinata asked taking a drink from the bottle, "You can say that, Sasuke had taken care of the zombies that were on top of you, I just came along tossed those bastards away from you and carried you here". Hinata sighed. "My hero".

"So why did you join?", Hinata clean her mouth on her sleeve, "It runs in our family, Neji and I didn't really have a choice, once we both became 18 we were hauled off", Hinata sighed. "My family has contributed the most superb snipers in history, so you can imagine from a young age we were brought up around weapons", Kankuro smirks, "Then why does your cousin freeze up?". Hinata froze, "Well…. When we were younger, his father had died, he didn't take it to well, and that changed him, he was a complete slacker back at boot camp, he tried everything to get kicked out", Hinata took another sip.

"When we graduated, we weren't in the same platoon, but shit went south really fast, we were in a fire fight and his team was pinned down, I had promised that no matter what we would always watch each other's backs", Hinata fixed her vest. "So I quickly moved towards his position, by the time I got there, he was the last survivor… his whole group was slaughtered, at the last moment hr had reacted killing everything in sight, that how him and I became teamed up". "He just hates violence I guess", Kankuro looked away from her to examine the horizon, "We should get inside".


	2. The first trip

"_Kankuro! Get your lazy ass down here NOW!", Kankuro snarled at the voice bringing the pillow over his head, "KANKURO!", Kankuro shot up, "I swear Temari someone better be fucking dying down there!". Kankuro walked down to the kitchen were Temari was trying to put out the flames on the stove top, "Jesus Crist Temari!", Kankuro quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher. One the flames were out Kankuro shot a death glare at his sister, "Please next time just make the frozen waffles please". With that he began his journey up the stairs, "Kankuro come look at this", Gaara spoke from the living room, with a deep growl Kankuro peeked into the living room. _

_ The TV had people running and screaming on it, "What the fuck?", Kankuro whispered taking a seat next to Gaara, "Its been happening since last night, apparently a flu has been set loose". Kankuro sighed, "I swear how stupid are people these days!?", Gaara shrugged, "You should get ready for work". Kankuro swore as he looked up at the clock he quickly ran up the stairs, as he pulled on his shirt and quickly looked for his work boots, he turned on the radio, listening to his favorite jam, "IM HEADING OUT!", Temari yelled slamming the door like she always did. _

_ "Come on ill drop you off", Gaara mumbled reaching for his keys, Kankuro grunted as they also slammed the door, making sure it was locked. Kankuro and Gaara drove down the free way watching the helicopters fly over them, "What the hell is going on, that's the fifth helicopter in 2 minutes", Kankuro looked out the window, they were in a traffic jam. "I wonder what's the hold up", Gaara sighed opening his door to step out, "No, stay in the car, ill go see what's up", Kankuro watched Gaara get back into his seat. _

_ Kankuro began walking down the highways between the cars, he pulled on his hood to ignore the pissed glances of the other drivers, that's when Kankuro heard the animalistic yell, "What the fuck?", he whispered. "What was that?!", the driver next to him asked rolling down his window, "Good so you heard it too", Kankuro watched the man nod. Kankuro swallowed hard, the yell had come from head of his position, then he saw people getting out of there cars and beginning to run his way, "Get out of your car", Kankuro ordered the man, he did as he said and began running. As the people came closer some had blood on there clothes, soon enough he saw a women get pinned and her neck bit open, Kankuro quickly turned on his heel and began running to his brother._

_ "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!", Kankuro yelled Gaara quickly got out and began running with his brother, "What happen?!", Gaara asked trying to look back, "I saw some chick get her neck ripped open that's what happen, I don't know what the hell is going on but we need to get to Temari". Gaara was in disbelief but he wasn't going to argue with Kankuro, he had never seen Kankuro this panicked, "Ill try calling her", Gaara said pulling out his cell and quick dialing her. "GAARA?!", Gaara cough the panic in Temari's voice, "Temari were are you?", Kankuro tried to listen to the call, "Gaara what the hell is going on!?", Kankuro pulled the phone from Gaara._

_ "What did you see, whats going on? Were are you?", Temari wastrying to compose herself as she leaned back against the alley wall, "Kankuro… I saw my bestfriend get torn to shreds by a couple of freaks who were bitten up", Temari heard Kankuro in hail, "Im, near the center of town". Kankuro went silent trying to calculate were they could meet, "Meet us at the mall and Temarri please be careful!", Temari taps the end call button and begins running down the alley. Once out on the street she joins the crowds of people running in the street, she tries to keep up her the pace, when people begin to trip and fall or get pulled back. _

_ Then she her self trips, but is quickly pulled up, "HURRY!", the male yells, Temari cant help at the man who is holding her arm, "I know this place we can hold out till shit calms down come on!". Temari is pulled into another alley hearing the screams and yells from people and those things, before she knows it there in front of a weapons store, "TENTEN! OPEN UP!", the man yells repeatedly banging the door. A girl opens the door and the man pulls Temari in, "Shikamaru, what's going on!?", Temari looks at both of them, "I don't know, but for now we buckle down and if we can find a way to move to a safer location". Temari shakes her head, "I have to meet my brothers at the mall, I imagine there will be food and supplies there", Tenten shakes her head, "Its to far, and with all the panic it will make it twice as hard to get there". Temari pulls out her phone cussing as she finds she had no sighnal._

_ "By the way I'm Shikamaru, this is Tenten", Temari sighs, "Im Temari", Tenten claps, "Alright lets begin barring up the windows and secure all the other exits", Shikamaru nods, "Come on", Temari stands from her spot anf begins moving boxes._

"It probably be a good idea if we can get our hands on some weapons, and some more amo", Sasuke said pointing at a near by gun shop on the map, "Yeah now we have to plan a route to it", Hinata said taking out a marker, "Well the shortest rout seams to be trough these alleys, but we don't know if there are blocked off", Neji said tracing the map. "No that would be perfect, the more obsticles we can put between us and them the better I doubt that their that smart", Hinata proceeded to mark the map, "If shit happens to go south, we should figure out an alternate rout,", Neji said dotting another path.

"If you guys are ready we should head out", Sasuke announced pulling on his helmet, Hinata made sure everyone was ready, "Ill carry the food", Kankuro smirked, "No, you already have all that gear on you", Hinata sighed, "Ive carried worse". "Hinata just let him carry it", Neji spoke patting her shoulder, "Ill be leading the group, you will stay in the middle, Sasuke will be in the back", Neji looked over the group, "Stay low and as close as possible, we we say run, you run, when we say, stop you stop, got it?", everyone agreed, "Alright lets roll".

Outside Neji scanned the area, "Come on", he spoke into his hear piece, everyone pooled out into the lot. Neji began navigating them trough the lot, everything was going smooth, silently taking out any dead who were in the way, Hinata cringed as her arm began to hurt, "Hinata are you alright?", Sasuke's voice spoke from her ear piece, "Fine, just slight stinging pain", she answered. Once in the alley, Hinata swallowed some pills Sakura handed her, "Lets move", she said as Neji once more began to lead the group. Neji cussed as he saw the alley across the road was gated, "Hinata, Sasuke, we need to get the civis over the gate, ill hoist them over, while you two cover us ok", "Roger", Hinata and Sasuke answered.

Once near the gate Hinata and Sasuke moved into position, "Come on", Neji whispered hoisting Sakura over, next was Ino, who flushed red as she was lifted over. "I got one on my side", Sasuke said as he began to fire off his riffle, "Hurry", Neji spoke taking Kankuro's foot and helping him fault over, last was Gaara who was much more lighter than Kankuro. "Alright come on Hinata", Neji said patting Hinata's shoulder, she grips the gate sending pain up her arm, she flips over to the other side, slamming on her back, "Fuck are you ok?", Kankuro asked picking her up, "Fine", she mumbles. Sasuke manages to balance him self on the gate as he pulls Neji up, soon both are on the other side with the group. "Just a few more blocks", Neji mumbles once more taking the lead, they reach other obstacles like dumpsters, trucks and even crashed vehicles.

The gun shop is soon enough in sight, exept there was a large group of dead on the street, "Looks like who ever is in their brought company", Sasuke sighed. "At least we know there are people inside right?", Sakura whispered, "We need a decoy, at least draw them away from the building", Neji sighed, Hinata quickly pulled out a grenade. "I think if I can launch it far enough we that will get the job done", she whispered taking a position. "If your seen you will be instuble", Neji whispered pulling her shoulder, "What's the worst thing that can happen? Get bit? Oh yeah that already happen I'm the best person for this job", Hinata argued.

Neji gave Sasuke a concerned look, "She's got a point… I don't like it ether but Hinata has a good arm", Hinata took that as her queue, she tore the pin from the grenade and gave it all she got as she pitched it sending it through the air. The grenade went off before hitting the ground but it got the dead's attention, the group lunged forward they began running towards the grenade. Once clear Neji lead the group to the shop, Hinata and Sasuke taking there positions to protect the group once at the shops door. "Open up, we have survivors with us", Neji spoke banging the door, the door quickly opened as arms pulled him in everyone following, Sasuke was the last one in and closed the door securing it.

"KANKURO! GAARA!", a women yelled as she hugged the two men, bit embracing her back, "Im so fucking happy you guys are safe!", she said looking over them. "What a strike of luck", Kankuro spoke as he removed his bag, "We brought food", Neji said taking off his helmet. "Are you guys military?", a man spoke from behind the counter, Neji examined the man, he had his hair pulled up into a pony tail, his eyes looked restless and he was fairly skinny, "Yes, I am Neji, this is my cousin Hinata and our Sasuke, we are a recon group, our mission was to come in here and find as many survivors as possible and make sure they are safe before escorting them to a safe zone". "Im Shikamaru, the owner of the shop is named Tenten, this is Temari", he spoke pointing at himself then Temari.

"Im Sakura, the medic of the group, my friend Ino", Sakura said pointing at the blond next to her, "Gaara and Kankuro, my brothers", Temari said pointing at the two men she was still holding on to. Hinata's whimper made everyone look over at her, she was hunched over on a chair holding her arm, "Wait, is she fucking bit!?", Temari yelled, Shikamaru pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Hinata, Kankuro and Gaara quickly blocked Hinata. "Listen to us, she's not infected, its been about a week since shes been bit and has yet to turn", Gaara explained, "Are you saying she might be immune?", Shikamru said an eyebrow raised, "Yes", Kankuro answered.

Sakura quickly took off the bandages then gasped, everyone turned back to Hinata, their eyes landing on her bite mark, the skin on her arm began to move and roll, then the skin began to meet over the wound closing it then in a minute her arm was perfect, no scar. Sakura wasn't sure what to say, "Did… Did you just heal yourself?!", Ino yelled, Hinata didn't know what to say, the pain was gone, she felt no discomfort. "A week..", Sakura whispered, "You take a week to fully heal, thing is if you get bit again will the same thing happen?", Hinata sighed putting a hand to cover her face. "What is she super human now?", Temari asked taking in the young soldier, "We don't know, what if she gets bit then this time she does turn?", Shikamaru added, "OR it might just accelerate the healing process", Sakura mumbled. "Well, I don't want to find out", Hinata said taking her arm back from Sakura, "your right but at the same time, we cant help but be fascinated, its not everyday we see some thing like that happen", Kankuro said leaning against the wall.

"So you mean to tell me there are more survivors?", Neji sighed taking a drink from the water bottle, "Yes, we've been tlking trough the radio, it's the only signal we seam to pick up, according to them they have about four in there group, there all guys", Tenten explained. "How far?", Neji sighed, "There holding up near the river, I know its far but according to them its safe, they haven't seen any dead walking around, also the animals don't seam to be disturbed". Hinata lifted an eye brow, "One of them has a dog and he can sense when they are near, but lately its been very calm, like it never happen, also they have room to hunt, so we can stay out there until you guys manage to get a signal", Tenten finished taping the table.

"Your right it is far, but if we can make it, getting in contact with HQ will be top priority, also we would have to re in force and secure the surrounding area, I'm taking it that they live pretty close to the woods", Hinata watched Tenten nod. "Its worth a shot, Neji?", Hinata examined her cousin who seemed to be deep in thought. "We should give it till morning", he mumbled before moving away from the table.


	3. The ZOO

**EDIT:** To those reading, I attempted to make this chapter alot more detailed to better discribe what they are dealing with, im not to sure if I should take this down and re-vamp, the first two chapters. If you guys want that please let me know and ill try to do that as soon as I can! Please Review! I need to know what you guys think about this story. Thank you and please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_"What a drag", Shikamaru sighed as he walked towards his office, his tall fifteen story tower with a neon 'N' at the top, he truly hated his job, running a company wasn't a walk in the park, "I wonder if I can hide in my office again", he whispered as he passed people on the side walk. His work was to far from his home, he saw no point in going in if he had to take a buss from his house to the station then walk 15 minutes to his office, but again it was a job and a job that was handed down to him by his father. He growled as he ran up the steps and soon entered the lobby, a huge fancy Chrystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the lobby. The green drapes highlighting the 'NARA' logo, the white marble flooring, all the face trees just made Shikamru even more home sick. "Mr. Nara, you have a meeting scheduled to start in 5 minutes", the front desk clerk spoke, "Fine", Shikamaru mumbled, waiting for his elevator pressing the '15__th__' floor button._

_ Once inside he took out his phone, a wonderful picture of his brunet girlfriend greeted him and began scrolling trough his schedule, "God! Just shoot me right now, I cant survive 5 fucking meetings in one day!", with that Shikamaru jammed his phone into his pocket, then the elevator halted. "What the..", Shikamaru repeatedly pressed the down button, then hit the call button, but silence, he again pulled out his phone and quick dialed his advisor, "HEY! Im stuck in the damn elevator!", his advisor breathed heavily, "Mr. Nara you have to find away out immediately, something is terrible wrong!", Shikamaru sighed, "Please what can be so troublesome?", then he quickly removed his phone from his ear as his phone began to yell. He quickly hung up and stared at the screen._

_ "Fuck", she whispered looking around the elevator ,it was fairly big the elevator mirrors showing his lazy, panicked expression, finding the panel to get on the roof of the elevator, he quickly removed the top and hoisted himself on top of it. Finding the third floor elevator doors in front of him, "Damn I need some thing to pry it open", he whispered to himself, quickly looking around. He looked up in the complete darkness of the elevator shaft, using the light of the elevator and his phone, he quickly began pating the walls hoping to find an emergency box. Sighing in defeat he looked down on the roof on the elevator finding a crow bar fantastically stashed near a tool box, he began to work the doors, "I sware some head are going to roll once I get out", he mumbled finally managing to open to doors wide enough to pull open. _

_ He dropped on the floor breathing heavy before looking around, the office floor was empty, papers scattered on the ground, some of the light fixtures flickering, chairs and tables toppled over mysterious red substance smeared along one wall. Shikamaru quickly made his way to the window to see people running around frantically, holding or dropping their belongings, yelling while looking behind them, then he caught the sight of what they were running form. First it was an older man his haor was all over the place, but his neck was torn wide open, bleeding from the mouth, he was running and managed to tackle a woman, pinning her to the floor and tearing at her face. Then quickly taking a big bite from her shoulder, Shikamaru could only watch as a mist of blood was spread the tearing of muscle and tissue was shown. Shikamaru took a couple of seconds to fully register what was going on, he quickly took off to the stair case, running down them as fast as he could. Once at the lobby blood was all over the floor, some of the face plants laid on the ground covered in blood, his receptionist was no longer there, instead a pool of blood and flesh were on the counter, "Yep getting out of here now", he said jogging for the door, pulling it open and joining the crowed that was still on the street._

_ After a few minutes the group had thinned out, Shikamaru pulled off his tie and let it fall on the floor, he was tired but nothing would stop him, adrenaline was pumping trough his veins that was until a girl nearly fell on her face, "COME ON!", he yelled pulling her up. Dark blue eyes stared up at him, clearly she had been crying, her golden locks pulled into a odd ponytail arraignment, she was pretty, way more prettier than his girlfriend, her lips were lush and she was curvaceous, but right now wasn't the moment for that. "Come on I know a place we can go to", he quickly jerked her away from the crowed, he knew if they stayed with them they would die, so he did the only thing he could do head to his friends shop. Tenten was sure to be up already, he just hopped she was okay. They came to view the lone weapons store, he was surprised people weren't trying to brake her door down, it looked fine in fact untouched, once at the door he began banging it, "TENTEN ITS ME OPEN UP!", soon the door was open and he was pulled in, pulling the blond in with him._

"You expect us to run across the fucking city to a safe house that we don't know if it really exists", Ino said shaking her head, "It has dead written all over it", Hinata sighed, "You were gonna have to do it anyway, the save zone is pretty out there", Ino glared at the dark haired soldier. "Why don't we have a vote?", Temari suggested, "It shouldn't be a vote, this is life or death, we ether move and risk it, or stay and starve", Sasuke added not looking up from his riffle. "We have enough stuff to last us a good while till we make it their, now that we have more ammo, and can get all of you guns should be a walk in the park", Neji mumbled. "Their right, we need to move, take a chance, death is awaiting us here", Kankuro said from his chair.

"We can get moving at dawn the earlier the better", Neji explained, "Ill mark out a rout everyone should get some rest, we will be moving all day tomorrow, and if we can maybe at night", Temari physically cringed. "Don't worry, it sounds like a bitch but once your moving, its easy", Hinata said with a smile, "She's right", Kankuro smirked. "Mind if I go up to the roof I need to keep trying to get a hold of someone", Tenten and Neji both nodded giving Hinata the go, "ill go with you", Kankuro quickly stood and followed her up the stairs.

"Damn it, still nothing", Hinata slumped back against the air conditioner unit, "Well by tomorrow we will be moving, maybe you will pick up someone's signal", Kankuro handed her some bread, "I wonder how Tenten got incontact with those guys, if I cant pick up a signal, and I have a damn military radio!". Hinata took a small bite before slumping down closer to Kankuro, Kankuro smirked, "Hey, I know this is a stupid question and probably shouldn't be asking because of the current situation we are in but do you have a boyfriend?", Hinata turned to Kankuro face becoming red. "No?", she answered Kankuro then pulled her in, kissing her, Hinata panicked before accepting the kiss, his tongue begging for entry, Hinata gladly lets him in, Hinata pulls at his hair as Kankuro pulls on hers.

They both pull away panting, "Well… that was nice…", Hinata mumbled feeling her cheeks flair, "Yeah it was", Kankuro whispered kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry", he mumbles going back to his piece of bread, "Its fine, just I'm afraid of getting close to you when there is a possibility of losing you in the near future", Hinata swallowed hard, it was the sad truth. They looked out at the night sky, Hinata takes the time to think about her and Kankuro's new relationship, she quickly shoved that away, they had no relationship, he was just a civilian, that was all.

"Does this shit have to do anything with your job?", Temari whispered glancing around the room to see if anyone was listening, "If me or Kankuro were involved we would have been contacted a long time ago, you should know", Gaara mumbled also scanning the room. "These are good people, don't go off and kill them", Temari whispered harshly, "If we dint like them, you know me and Kankuro would of done away with them a long time ago", Gaara yawned. Temari growled shrugging, just when she caught sight of her brother and that military girl walk down from the roof a clear light blush painted on her cheeks, "Seams like he's doing his job", Gaara smirked, "What do you expect, he's done this many times, the closer he gets the better, she might be the key to something big", Gaara whispered smoothing his red hair back. He dint like that this particular line of work involved deceiving and lying to people, he then remembered the one time he almost feel in love with a sound civilian, her dark brown hair pulled up into that adorable ponytail braid. Then once his mission was over Gaara had to get rid of her, good thing he wasn't IN love with her, but still, hit his heart pretty bad, but that was part of his job.

"Are you sure?", Temari asked, Gaara nodded as he noticed Shikamaru walking towards them, "You should also try to make some 'bonds' just in case", he whispered before walking away. The more friends they make, the more protected and the longer they will survive. "Hey you ok?", Shikamaru asked watching Gaara walk away, something about her siblings didn't sit right with him, "Yeah just making sure everything is ok with my brothers, how about things with the new group, can we trust them?", Shikamaru shrugged, "there all we have". They were also military, trust or not, the group would be better protected with them around. Temari nodded taking a seat, Shikamaru sitting next to her, she was truly beautiful to Shikamru, "well Neji has a rout planned with the coordinates Tenten gave him, we are set to leave early tomorrow". Temari was slightly surprised, "So soon?", Shikamaru nodded, "the sooner the better".

The morning came quick, Hinata looked down her scope, the area was empty, making a signal to the group meaning it was clear, as the group began to move, her and Sasuke tactfully moved from roof to roof keeping there eyes on the group. Neji had agreed that the group would be safer if they had eyes to see farther ahead of them, and Hinata and Sasuke were perfect, they were the military's best snipers. Sasuke signaled to the group to halt as Hinata took down the few dead that stood a few feet in front of the group, Hinata loved seeing their heads explode into bits, so far it was the only thing that would keep the dead bastards down, once done she signaled for the group to proceed. "Neji, Sasuke and I will meet you soon, we need to find a way down, make sure the group is in a safe area", Hinata whispered into her mic. Sasuke quickly spotting a fire escape, both silently made there way down finally at ground level moving swiftly to the group. It was creepy that it was silent and empty, the city was supposed to be alive and full of an orchestra of noise.

"Ok this is were it gets tricky, we need to go trough the zoo now, if we go around we might get separated", everyone examined Neji, "A zoo?", Ino whispered, "Yes, fingers crossed that the animals arnt affected", Temari spoke. Hinata sighed, "Sasuke and I will scout ahead, it best if at least you guys get to the safe house", Sasuke agreed moving next to Hinata. "Hinata that's not part of the plan", Neji said annoyed, "Well its either that or your walking everyone into there death", Sasuke said earning a glare. "Look fact is, we don't know if this thing affect animals ok, unless you want everyone to hold hands and walk in like some elementary school field trip, they will all die, there is no there is no other choice", Hinata whispered. Not giving Neji enough time to answer Hinata was already on the move, riffle raised, Neji watched as his team moved trough the lot, keeping low. Neji could only look around to make sure no one else was around, the last thing they needed was some power hungry asshole to shoot at his team.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at the group motioning for them to come to there position. Sasuke scanned the main area of the zoo, it was quiet and Sasuke hatted the silence, he could only cringe as he would step on some of the Zoo fliers that were scattered everywhere. Hinata was moving along a wall, glancing in to the shop, making sure there was no one in there, the shop looked untouched the animal plushy's sitting in their place, in Hinata's opinion it was kind of creepy. Sasuke waited for her signal before joining her, he wasn't very comfortable letting her go that far on her own, this time going further than her, he gasped as he noticed the animals were all gone, blood all over the place. This really didn't sit with him well at all, a few scenes plaid in his head, the animals turning attacking the workers and anyone else, or the one he was happier with, some hippy bastard felt the need to release them, since the whole city was going to hell anyway. "The animals are gone… blood is all over the floor and some of the gates", Sasuke spoke into his mic. "Is it safe?", Neji asked, "So far no movement". Though he whished there would be at least some faint lion growls or some nice chirping.

Hinata came to his side servicing the area, "Wow", she whispered they both froze as something within the shadows moved, quickly drawing their riffles up fingers on the trigger then a black wolf immerged from the bush, slightly whimpering. Hinata sighed puting her riffle down motioning for the wolf to come to her, Sasuke was surprised the wolf complied, Hinata softly stroked the fur of the wild dog. "Hinata is it infected?", Neji's voice rang in her ear, she quickly examined the dog opening its mouth checking its eyes, "No, its just scared", she answered. The wolf lightly licked her cheek, "there, there boy", she whispered rubbing the wolf behind the ear, so far it was being very calm and not violent so maybe the animals cant get infected. She then reached into one of her bags, pulling out some bread, the wolf happily munched on the treat, "Good boy", she whispered again, "Maybe he can lead us trough", Sasuke mumbled petting the dog.

"Hey boy? Do you think you can escort us?", Hinata whispered the wolfs ears perked up, liking her hand then playfully pulling her pants, "I think that's a yes", she mumbled following the wolf. Everyone close to them followed, the wolf walked trough the shadows leading the group trough the zoo, some of the pins were open, and some seamed to have been torn open, blood was everywhere it was very hard to identify if it was human, or animal, then he froze got low to the ground and began to growl, Hinata quickly at his side peaked trough the bush, "Fuck", she whispered. She signaled to Sasuke '4 ahead of us', he nodded prepping his riffle, both were now looking at the group of dead, 'u take those two, ill take these', she motioned Sasuke nodded, adjusting his aim. Hinata took the time to make sure the riffle was loaded, lined up her sights making sure her silencer was on properly, she needed to be quite, the dead zoo keepers were oblivious to them, moaning and twitching as they looked around. They shot them down no problem waiting to see if more would come out, they just couldn't be to careless, even if their weapons were silenced the sound of the dead's body's hitting the ground wasn't, there was nothing and the wolf was back on its paws, Hinata scratched behind its ear, "good boy".

"That went smother than expected", Shikamaru sighed leaning against a wall, they were truelly lucky, "We should find shelter", Neji whispered looking around. "Are we bringing him along?", Ino asked pointing at the wolf at Hinata's side, "If he can sense them, he is very valuable", Kankuro answered. Ino wasn't to big on animals, they were dirty and sometimes to much to handle. "But it's a wolf isn't that illegal?", Ino said still pointing at the dog, "Like the law still applies", Temari smirked, this other blond sure was a bit dense hopefully she wouldn't be to much trouble for the goup. "There those apartments look safe", Sasuke said pointing at a two story building across the park, "ok lets go clear them out", Hinata whispered patting the wolf. Sasuke and Hinata moved swiftly along the grass as the wolf ran in front of them stopping to sniff the air then continue, once near the building Hinata and the dog ran to the top floor, the wolf sniffing under the doors making sure nothing was behind them, "Clear", she spoke into her mic. She took the time to look over the apartment parking lot, some cars were still neatly parked while other weren't so much, a shattered window, blood on the wheel.

The group settled into one room, "So what are you going to name it?", Temari asked patting the wolf, "I'm thinking Blacky", Sasuke answered with a smirk, Hinata glared him down, "How about Hope?", Temari suggested Hinata smiled, "That's perfect". She turned to the wolf, "You like that name Hope?", the wolf nuzzled her shoulder, "I guess he likes it", Hinata smiled, after calming Hope and giving him some water. "If we can travel like we did today, we can get to were we need to be in 2 days flat", Neji announced, "Wow, that easy huh?", Gaara mumbled, "Yeah now that we have er Hope, it should be easyer", Hope growled, Neji shrugged it off. The wolf was a very great key, but they still wern't sure if animals can be affected, could they really handle an infected animal?


	4. Another problem

**EDIT:** I must admit, these must be the longest chapters ive ever written. Thank you for all of you who are still reading and are following my story, I really apreciate it! Also im trying hard to fix the dihalogue problem, so you can better understand and know who is talking to avert any confusion!

Thanks again! Enjoy!

DONT OWN NARUTO!

_Sasuke had a fairly happy life, he had a loving family, an awesome older brother who was always at his side, his father was a big war hero to him and was his inspiration to become the best, everything was perfect. "Sasuke!", Itachi called tying the last knot on his shoes, Sasuke quickly appeared from around the corner, "Yes brother?", Itachi smiled, "How about we go to the park for a while?". Sasuke smiled widely, "YEAH! Let me go get my shoes!", Itachi watched his brother run off to his room. "So your telling him today?", Itachi glared at his father his long robe falling carelessly off his form, the family crest embedded on his shoulder, "yeah I guess so", Itachi whispered. He wasn't exactly trilled to tell his precious younger brother that he would be leaving to boot camp soon, but iit was the harsh reality he had to live with._

_ Sasuke was jumping with excitement, his Digimon shirt slightly stained with vanilla ice cream, his blue jean cargo shorts dirt stained, "Hey brother! Can we go play paintball! I'm sure I can beat you this time!", Itachi forced a smile, "Sasuke I need to tell you something". Sasuke looked at his brother curiosity painted on his face, "What is it?", Itachi motioned to a near by bench were they both sat. Itachi couldn't help but scratch his head, "You know how I just turned 18?", Sasuke nodded, "What about it? Ill be 18 in six years!", Itachi smiled, "Well you know what happens when we turn 18?", Sasuke nodded. "We get to go to the academy right?", Itachi nodded, "I've been accepted into their Black Ops Sasuke, tomorrow ill leave, and im not sure when ill see you again", Sasuke examined his brothers face. The military black ops was the best devision to get into and the hardest, father was once part of the same group, Sasuke couldn't help but smile, his father must be very proud of his elder brother. Soon it would be his turn._

_ "Aren't you exited?", Itachi didn't really know what to say, Itachi wasn't big on fighting, he thought sitting and thinking things out was much more better, "Yeah, but at the same time, I'm over whelmed, right now our state isn't exactly being friendly with our neighbors", Sasuke smirked. "Its all there fault", Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Maybe if mist could take care of themselves and not have to steal funds from other states, everything would be good". Itachi sighed, his younger brother was right so many problems could have been avoided if the mist was a bit more honest, "Promise me, if we ever see each other on the field, you will stick to your team and protect them", Sasuke once more examined his brother. Sasuke wasn't an idiot, team would always come first just like family, he would rather go to hell then let one of his comrades behind ,"of course", Itachi smiled, "Good"._

_Sasuke shifted in bed, the dream was so old, he hadn't really heard from his brother in well over four years now, he was awoken from his thoughts by his cell phone going off, "Hinata?", he mumbled, "Sasuke? Are you just getting up? Didn't you hear the alarms? Look we are in a state of emargency, please meet us near the main office, weve been summoned and giving a mission", Sasuke shot up, "be there in 5", he quickly hung up and located his gear. Sasuke tightened his boots before moving to his vest, he looked over his room making sure he had gotten everything, locking his room he sprinted to their meeting spot. Running out of his barrack bumping into cadets who were scrambling around with their own gear, spotting Neji and Hinata in the distance, "Hinata, Neji what's going on?", Neji handed him the paperwork. "A virus as escaped confinement, we need to find the scientists, if that fails we need to rescue any surviving people and move them to a safe zone", Sasuke looked at his squad, "What kind of virus?", Hinata frowned, "As ridiculous as this sounds, we've been getting reports of people being killed then coming back to life, zombies". _

_ "What ever they are, once they come back up they then attack more people, so we need to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand", Sasuke nodded as they moved to grab their gear, just hearing the word zombie reminded him of that 'Shawn of the Dead' comedy movie he and Hinata had seen. Taking extra ammo magazines and some grenade carefully strapping the grenades to his belt, he knew the public would be very unpredictable. Some had already reported that people were beginning to break into armories or gun shops to steal, even food markets were being targeted, so it was a free for all. Hinata sighed as she slapped her cheeks, "Lets get a move on then?", her sweet smile was enough to send Sasuke over the edge, she was beautiful and he was a lucky bastard to be able to serve next to her. Her eyes were so intense yet so gentle, her lips looked like they would be the softest thing in the world, her words were like silk sometimes._

_ Sasuke told himself it was human nature, she was a girl and he was a boy, it was only natural, he was forced to spend months on end with her whether it be in a dug up bunker or next to her as they saluted the general. They had spent more time together than he had ever really done with his elder brother, even if he hated to admit that she was more stronger than him, or she was a bit more accurate with her shots, she was also there to help him. Even when Neji wasn't around Sasuke knew that he must have been something close to and anchor to her, she was after all still female, she would sometimes be afraid when they headed out to patrol. He would calm her and she would go back to being her hard as steel no bullshit self and Sasuke had to admit, he thought that was hot as hell. Hinata patted his shoulder, "Lets go Sasuke", another smile yes Sasuke was a lucky man._

"Sasuke are you ok?", Hinata asked kicking his leg, Sasuke's eyes shot open, he had been having another dream about her also he felt an all to familiar bulge rub against his leg, he growled, "Yeah sorry", he whispered, "Well it almost dawn, get up, lets begin prepping to move", she whispered close to his ear. A shiver shot down his spine, god he knew if those things out there didn't kill him, he seductive voice would, "ok", he mumbled. Everyone rolled up their belongings, Gaara was tucking in his black wife beater, while Ino fixed her hair into a perfect pony tail, "Ok everyone ready?", Neji asked. Everyone looked at each other before nodding, Hinata made sure her pony tail was tight as she and Hope steeped out of the room, closing the door silently. It was silent the sun barely grazing the horizon painted the sky in a beautiful orange, it seamed almost like if nothing had happen, everything was all normal, no worries.

Hinata cautiously followed Hope down the stairs soon reaching the street, scanning the area, the abandoned cars decorated the streets along with random trash, "Clear", she whispered into her mic. soon everyone was on the street, "To quiet", Neji whispered. Hinata and Hope lead the group Sasuke close to her side riffles at the ready, the streets were too empty the building held no life at all and it truly bothered Hinata and Sasuke more than anything. "This isn't right at all", Hinata whispered whipping the sweat from her brow, "I know what you mean", Sasuke answered, they crouched against a wall, catching their breath looking back at Neji who was looking over the group. They examined alley they were currently occupieying, taking in all the random street band posters that clung on the brick, or the abandoned cigarette buds that littered the floor.

Hinata and Hope moved across the street hiding swiftly and silently, then something caught her eye, the apartment were Sasuke was still resting against the third window was open, someone was looking at them trough that window, the figure waved to her. The odd bowl haired man stood there as if unsure if she were real, she slowly waved back, looking towards Sasuke who was giving her a confused look, soon the figure was no longer at the window, instead the door to the building opened, "Here!", the male whispered. Hinata signaled to Sasuke who signaled Neji, Hinata watched over the group as they entered the new house, before moving her and Hope towards the door. Once more looking up and down the street and examining all the other buildings around them.

"What do you mean they were herded up?", Neji asked, Lee slumped against his dining room table, "I mean a large group of people ran by making the most ridiculous racket and all these zombies were chasing after them, a very large group of zombies". Hinata and Sasuke looked completely baffled, they were picturing a group of grown men banging pots and pans together yelling in an unknown language as they ran for their lives from a horde of blood thirsty zombies. "Where were they headed?", Lee thought his index finger taping his lower lip, "Most likely down to the stadium", "You mean a group of people volunteered to be bait to lead them to the stadium to do what?", Sakura asked now a bit on edge.

"To lock them up? Maybe to dispose of them by the dozens?", Kankuro spoke smoothing out his shirt he pictures something like a Roman Coliseum thing except once the contestants entered, they would be blasted to hell with bullets, arrows, Molotov cocktails, hell a damn rocket launcher. "That's another thing to worry about, the group would have to be really large for a job like that", Neji mumbled, he wasn't all to exited to have a large problematic organization on in his hands. Then his head shot up as he looked at his cousin and partner, "Do you think?", Sasuke then also panicked, "Oh god lets hope not, then we would be their targets". The group examined the soldiers who were now filled with worry, "What do you mean targets?", Gaara asked, "If this group is large enough and organized, they might be some sort of militia, and if that's the case, they would want to take control for them selves, think about it, we are military they would see us as a treat right off the bat", Neji explained. He thought back to what he once read in a report, some platoon had their captain kidnapped and once they found him, he was in pieces, jammed in a bucket hanging from the ceiling, that alone made his stomach do a 'ten points!' back flip.

Now everyone was worried, "Where would that leave us?", Ino asked twiddling her thumbs, "They would either forgive you and let you live if the men help in there plans or kill you along with us, the list of possibility's is surprisingly long", Hinata answered petting Hope. Now the air in the room was thick, Temari was hit in the head with a thought of being pulled away from her brothers to be raped by some barbaric men, "We now need to avoid any other living person?", Temari moaned, "Not really, that cant really be avoided, we would just need to look less military-ish", Sasuke said looking down at himself. "You guys reek of military", Shikamaru said with a smirk, "That's nice", Hinata growled.

"Well then that settles it", Hinata said motioning for Hope to follow, "what do you mean?", Neji asked an eye brow raised, "Well we need to change our look, at least look semi more normal", with that Hinata disappeared into the restroom. The sound of cloth ripping and water took over the living room. Everyone else could only sit around to see what would happen next, being plagued with more awful scenarios if they were to be captured.

"You have got to be kidding me", Neji mumbled, Hinata stood with her pants torn into shorts, her boots strapped tightly, her military jacket was now a sleeveless shirt, her vest still hung on her, her knife tucked and secured on her back. On her right leg she had secured another knife along with some ammo, she looked completely ridiculous, while Sasuke was eating her up along with Kankuro their eyes sliding over her figure, it was Sasuke's wet dream come true. "Well, I can really move way more in this", she said moving and stretching, "and your way more exposed", Neji added, Hinata sighed, "There is a shop down the street that sells leather, im sure you can find something there".

Sasuke's mind began to wonder, he pictured Hinata rolling those amazing child baring hips on his lap, while he slowly would cares her breats, "Good, we should head down and pick some clothing", Hinata said with a smile, ignoring Sasuke's gaze. She glanced over at the other girls, "How about we head down first, then the men can do it once were done", Temari smiled, "Great idea". Hinata picked up her riffle patting Hope, Hinata made sure the girls were ready before opening the door, Hope quickly ran out sniffing the air, Hinata and the girls close on him, the shop was practically next door.

The girls kept look out as Hinata broke the door, securing it once the girls were inside, Hope was already scouting the building for any intruders. With a soft bark the girls relaxed and began looking through the clothing, awkward enough, the store was a Goth/Punk/BDSM shop Hinata dismissed the blush that threatened her cheeks. Hinata scanned the leather boots finding her size and style, "Hey Hinata can I ask you something?", Sakura whispered looking through the pants, "shoot", Hinata mumbled. "Are you and Sasuke a couple?", Hinata froze, she had never really thought of Sasuke that way, "No to be honest the thought never crossed my mind", Hinata answered examining the knee high boot, "So…. You would mind if…. If I moved in on him?", with this Hinata turned to Sakura. Surely Sakura couldn't be serious, right now was not the time to find romance, she thought back to what had happen to her and Kankuro up on the roof top, she really wouldn't mind doing that again.

"I don't think that's a smart idea", Hinata answered beginning to look through the pants with Sakura, "Why not?", Sakura sighed, "What if you guys get close then he gets bitten or shot by that new group running around?", Sakura stiffened. "How about this…. We get to the safe house secure the area then maybe you can consider it ok?", Hinata said with a smile, patting Sakura's shoulder, she really wanted the girl to have something to look forward to aleast. Hinata found the perfect pair of shorts with some fishnet leggings, now she needed to find a shirt, Hinata scanned the shop making sure all the girls were still there. Temari sighed pulling off her sneakers and pulling on her new combat boots, "Hey Hinata how long have you been in the service?", Hinata made her way to look at the shirts while thinking, "Ive been in since I turned 18, so like maybe 4 years?", she answered. Temari was a bit surprised, she wasn't allowed to know about her fathers and brother little secret until she was 19, and her sibling were already at it since they had turned 14, "So have you ever killed anyone?", Ino asked earning a glare from Temari and Hinata. "Of course I've killed, I don't like to think about it though… I've know people who have gone insane, war isn't pretty you know…", Hinata settled with a black muscle shirt pulling out a fishnet shirt to go under. She really dint want to think about all the nightmares she has had, all the people she had killed and all the innocent civilians who just couldn't be avoided that had died in the cross fire. Her superiors could tell her a thousand times that it wasn't her fault, that it was the civilians fault for running around, but to Hinata all that was just shit, it was hard to live with it but she had to, that was her job.

"Everyone satisfied?", Hinata asked looking at the girls in there new clothing, "Yeah I think we have everything", then Hinata quickly clasped Tenten's mouth motioning to everyone quickly drop to the ground and keep to the shadows. As the girls hid Hinata watched the shadows of people walk past the windows, she slowly raised her riffle at the same time trying to keep Hope calm, Hope was now in a defensive position teeth bared ready to attack. Luckily the figures didn't bother with the door, so she wasn't to worried, "Are they zombies or?", Ino whispered her mouth quickly covered by Temari. Hinata swallowed hard as she slowly made her way to the window, peeking to see what was going on, the street was empty, she scanned the area, it looked clear, but still dint sit with her well. She knew it couldn't of been zombies, the shadows look to organized and were way to silent.

"Its quite again", Hinata whispered reaching for her mic. "Neji, Sasuke, do you have eyes outside?", she whispered into the head piece, praying that she would receive an answer. "Yes, confirmed, we have militia patrolling the streets, so far its clear, make your way back fast!", Neji commanded. Hinata quickly rose motioning for the girls to move quickly opening the door, Hope lead the way as Hinata was at the back examining her surroundings. Once back with the boys, she slumped down on a chair setting her riffle down, "How many?", she asked, "three", Sasuke answered getting ready to move out next, "Ill try to get up on high ground watch the streets", Hinata sighed. "Be careful", Sasuke said looking at her, his eyes digging into her soul, "You know I can fend for myself", she mumbled motioning for Hope to follow her up the stairs, all the while Sakura examined the relationship. She wasn't blind clearly there was some sort of chemistry between them, but she insisted that it was just team work.


	5. The bridge

**EDIT: **Im hungry for some feedback! Please let me know if you guys like the story or if you want shorter chapters or hell even longer chapters? but please **Read & Review?**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_"Sakura! We need more bandages", Sakura quickly turned to the nurse nodding and moving towards the storage room at the end of the hospital wing, this was her second week on the job at the hospital, and she was beyond stoked. "Sakura, while your at it, can you bring me more syringes?", the young doctor asked, Sakura smiled, "Sure what kind of needle are we talking about?". The doctor looked through his notes, "Bring me four 22G and five 20G needles please", Sakura nodded, "No problem". With that Sakura was back on her way, quickly going through her scrub pocket locking for the right keys, unlocking the door and closing it behind her, she examined the small storage room, she quickly looked for the bandages then scrolling trough all the injectable solution and grabbed the syringes._

_ "Here you go!", the doctor smiled he was handsome, he was a dirty blind with mind blowing hazel eyes, "Thank you so much", Sakura smiled, "Sure! If you need anymore help don't be afraid to call me", with that Sakura returned to the ER. She quickly left the bandages with another nurse as she moved to take vitals from a young baby, entering the room she quickly reached over for the latex gloves. She smoothed them on and began taking blood pressure, , Weight, Length, Temperature and asking a series of questions. "Ok ma'am please wait in this room, a doctor will be in as soon as possible", the young woman smiled while rocking her baby in her arms. Sakura exited the room, removing and disposing of the gloves, "Another case of the flu?", one of the nurses asked looking over the baby's chart, "Yeah, its really weird, tenth case this morning, I wonder what's going on", Sakura sighed taking a drink from her water bottle. "Hey when is your lunch break?", Sakura glanced up to the clock resting on the wall, "Maybe in like 10 more minutes?", she answered brushing a strand of hair away from her face._

_ "Well can you bring me back some Chinese from the mall?", Sakura smiled, "Sure but you'll owe me one", they both giggled as the baby in one of the rooms began to cry. The mother ran out tears staining her eyes, "He's burning up!", with that Sakura and her partner ran to the room, the young baby was becoming red, "Call the doctor now!", Sakura yelled, quickly pulling out some rags from the drawers and soaking them in water, "Ma'am we need to keep him cool, here place these under his arm pits forehead, crotch and feet", the young mother quickly took the rags. "I'm going to look for an antibiotic that will help lower his fever, please stay calm", with that Sakura ran to the closest medicine cabinet, browsing quickly through the drugs, "Sakura! Bring me some ibuprofen!", the doctor yelled before steeping into the room were the infant was. _

_ Finally finding the medicine, she bolted back to the room were the doctor was assessing the baby, "his fever is way to high", the doctor growled quickly taking the medicine from Sakura. "We need an IV stat!", Sakura once more bolted quickly finding the pack of saline and the tubing along with the appropriate needle. Running back to the room she froze as the mother was hunched over the chair sobbing uncontrollably, the doctor glanced at Sakura the baby laid under neath a blanket, hole body covered out of sight. "We are very sorry ma'am", the doctor whispered moving to Sakura placing a hand on her shoulder, "You did your very best, thank you", and with that the doctor walked out of the room, Sakura's eyes still on the small form on the bed. _

_ She was pulled away dropping everything she held in her arms on the floor, "Sakura, how about you take your brake now", her partner spoke, Sakura slowly moved to check out, not daring to look back. Sakura settled into her car, rolling down the window, pulling on her seat belt then melting into the seat, as the sight stuck in her head, then the tears came, "__**maybe if I was faster! Maybe if I wasn't chatting with my partner!**__", Sakura banged her head repeatedly against the steering wheel, "__**you did your very best, thank you**__", the doctors words rang in her ears. Sakura drove obliviously to the mall, she ignored the stares and yells that echoed in the background as she walked in ordered the Chinese and ordered her sandwich. Sitting down to eat, she then noticed that then mall was nearly empty, she also noticed that all the workers were leaving, she shrugged it off as she bit into her meal, completely oblivious to what was happening._

Hinata watched over the boys as they made their way back to the building sighing, she watched Kankuro then she looked over to Sasuke, both fine, intelligent, handsome men, she had to dismiss the thought quickly, it was already getting dark, how bad did they need to move. Hinata scratched Hope's ear waking him from his slumber, she smiled kindly at the wolf, then in one movement turned and stood, both moving back down to greet the men. Hinata examined her cousin, his long hair was loose falling carelessly on his shoulder, Sasuke had jell in his hair making it seam straight instead of its usual spiky look, all the guys wore black heavy duty jeans almost resembled construction pants, it was very fitting for the situation unlike the girls who were dressed to be as free and flexible as possible.

"How was the trip?", Sakura asked she really hated the new hairstyle Sasuke was sporting, it ruined the whole bad boy look he had going on, "Fun, to quiet, we were talking about moving tonight, I don't think its to smart to stay here another hour, we don't know if the militia will start knocking door down", Neji explained all the girls looked at each other before agreeing. "Gather your things", Hinata ordered moving to pick up her backpack, "I would say if you have any flashlights we can use, but I'm not to sure if that's a good idea", Hinata said buckling her vest and securing her gear, "I do have some in the bathroom, we should take then just in case", Lee answered quickly moving to the restroom.

The night was cold, which surprised everyone, it wasn't supposed to be cold, it was the middle of summer, the nights were supposed to be warm. Distance moans and yells could be heard, "move", Neji whispered everyone quickly picked up their pace, Hope began to growl and the whole group stopped, Gaara quickly took out his revolver and Kankuro also pulled his riffle up. Everyone was completely silent as Hinata and Kankuro moved quickly searching the area, Hinata pushed Kankuro down as a flashlight nearly scanned over his face, "Fuck", he whispered. They laid on the ground close to each other, Hinata hadn't noticed her hand was over his lightly squeezing it as they examined the two figures in the distance.

"It's the damn militia isn't it", Neji spoke trough her ear piece, she nodded as she quickly tried to make a plan to get rid of them silently. Kankuro dint want to risk Hinata getting caught with him, so he did the first think that came to his mind he moved into plain view, causing Hinata to curse silently, "HEY! YOU DROP THE WEAPON!", Kankuro slowly put his riffle down still holding his arms up. The men quickly ran to him, kicking him in the stomach and slammed his face into the ground, "were the fuck did you come from, and are you with a group?", the man asked putting the barrel of his gun to the back of Kankuro's head. "I'm alone!", he yelled the men then pulled him up and punched him in the face, "Are you sure!? If you do, tell us now! Especially if there are females in your group!".

Hinata's breath stopped, "Why are you asking?", the men smirked, "Re population of course, the more girls the better!", Kankuro looked completely disgusted, he had dealt with assholes like this before and nothing made him happier than blowing their brains out. "Why? is it only the two of you?", Kankuro asked an eye brow raised, "We can take care of anything ourselves", then Kankuro smiled, "Drop your fucking weapons!", Hinata yelled her riffle aimed at the guys head. Sasuke by her side as well as Neji, both ready to shoot, the men quickly dropped Kankuro kicking him, "You little fucking liar!". Hinata hit one of the men with her riffle butt causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

"So you fucks are military?!", the other spoke as Sasuke kicked him in the back of his knee making the man fall to the floor with a sharp gasp. "You guys truly are pieces of shit!", Neji spat shooting his buddy in the back of the head, causing a pool of blood to stain the pavement, "What the fuck do you guys want!", the other man pleaded watching blood flow form his friends open head wound. "Simple, how many of you are there and where are you guys stationed?", Sasuke asked kicking the man in the stomach, Hinata was to busy with Kankuro. Her soft hands patted away the blood from Kankuro's mouth and moved down to feel his stomach, "Are you ok?", she asked quickly pulling out some ointment to rub into Kankuros open eye brow.

"Fine", he answered with a lazy smile, "Your fucking stupid you know that", Hinata lectured helping him up, she had seen many things in her life, but this one took the cake, "well we needed the information and besides I'm done with you guys always doing all the hard work, you have a team why not use it?". Hinata smiled at this, he had a point, Hinata handed him his riffle, "well then keep close to the back and cover the rear", Kankuro nodded as they both turned their attention back to the man who was holding his stomach on the floor. "Go back to the group", Neji whispered as Hinata lead Kankuro back into the shadows.

A silent shoot filled the night air as Neji and Sasuke came back to join the group, Neji held a map with a couple of dots and lines now drawn on the service. "Did you kill them?", Ino asked, "Of course, we don't want one of them running off and warning their buddy's", Neji answered. Everyone quickly gathered around as Neji set the map on the floor, "Well, our little friends told us that they have two main stations both are located near the mayor exits of the city, meaning they run what potentially comes in, and what goes out", Neji explained pointing at two different locations on the map. "Now also, they have 4 main camps in the city, these camps have basics such as food, water, medicine, and weapons, guy told us, they have at least six guards guarding the perimeter, now the reason its so quiet here is because we are actually pretty close to one of their bases", Neji said pointing at their location on the map.

"So we don't want to fuck with these guys, so I asked what routs and basic info on their scouting times, guy told us they have a group of 3-4 men patrolling the main streets around 10 to 12 in the AM, then the second group comes out around 2 to 6 PM", Neji then began tracing patterns on the map along streets. "So the red dots are a rout a patrol group takes every day at those hours?", Gaara clearified, Sasuke and Neji both nodded, "So we now have to stay away from those areas and we will be fine", Sasuke said. Hinata sighed as she looked over everyone, "Gaara you can handle a gun right?", Gaara looked up at her in surprise, "Yeah?", Hinata smiled, "Good you and Kankuro will be our rear guard since both of you can handle a weapon". Hinata reached behind her pulling out her bowie knife, she looked at it examining the handle before giving it to Kankuro, "Take it, incase shit goes to hell and you run out of bullets". Kankuro also examined the knife before slowly looking up to meet Hinata's gaze, "Ill take good care of it", he whispered taking the knife. As he adjusted the knife to be right behind him for easy access, Neji mapped out the new rout.

Hinata silently crouched behind a car, hearing the close moaning and screeching of the dead, she held her breath as Hope nibbled at her knee. "**Your cool Hinata, remember take your time quick and easy, but silent, head shots are a must!"**, she mentally pumped herself up, the look Hope was giving her worried her, she slowly patted the wolfs head, "Were ok boy, walk in the park", she whispered looking over to Sasuke. He looked calm and collected, he to looked over to her giving her a reassurance smile, Hinata smiled back, she went back into thought, she had seen about 15 ahead of them. That means they would have to execute each shot perfectly, without alarming the other dead, she took the time to give her self a quick run down of the situation, she would take the left side, Sasuke would take the right, they were leading, Neji and Tenten would be the next team to secure that what ever they drop, stays down.

"Ready?", Sasuke's voice rang in her ear, she quickly nodded took a deep breath and then both her and Sasuke at once stood up and took aim. A silent whiz of air is heard as the first two dead or down, Hope quickly runs head of Hinata, both her and Sasuke run crouched taking aim at what ever moved. Hinata mentally counted the dead she shot, as she reached a point were two were standing side by side, quickly shooting the one to her right, she then took aim for the one to her left who had quickly turned and spotted her. "INO!", Hinata and Sasuke quickly looked back, Ino was pined beneath a legless zombie, but again what was Ino doing behind them when she was suppose to wait for Tenten and Neji to clear the bridge further. Hinata was quickly pushed down as a female zombie began to scratch at her face, Hope quickly pushed her off, taking a chunk of her neck, Hinata then quickly shot the female.

Everything was now slowly going to hell, Sakura's yell had alarmed a great amount of zombies, quickly her and Sasuke began shooting off rounds into the incoming horde, "We need to get off the bridge now!", Sasuke yelled. Hinata looked besides her over the railing, the drop had to be maybe 7-8 feet tops, they would make it, quickly motioning to move back they ran to the group, Hope close to Hinata. "Jump NOW!", Hinata commanded and Ino was the first off the bridge, next Sakura and Temari, "GO!", Kankuro yelled pushing Hinata back taking aim at the horde. Without arguing she quickly picked Hope up and swiftly jumped off, positioning to land as she crashed into the water.

Hope was the first to immerge as Hinata immerged next to him, soon Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Lee joined them, the animalistic yells echoed in the air as Neji motioned to swim along the bridge to the other side. Hinata noticed Temari was struggling so she quickly swam to her aid, "Can you swim?", Temari looked panicked witch answered her question, "Lay back", she commanded as Temari turned as if to float on her back. Hinata looped her arms with hers and began swimming backwards, Hope at there side making sure they were ok, "Don't you think they will soon begin jumping too?", Temari asked. Hinata dint want to really think about that, the last thing they needed to worry about were aquatic zombies.

Kankuro swiftly swam next to Gaara as they finally reached land, both panting they looked to see who still remained in the water, Sakura was barely arriving as Hinata and Temari were close behind, then his eyes fell on what he was looking for, "YOU", he growled. Ino quickly turned to Kankuro putting her hands up to protect herself,. "Why couldn't you fucking wait!", he began to yell when a hand was quickly wrapped over his mouth, "Now's not the time", Gaara whispered. Kankuro turned to face his sister and Hinata, Hinata was panting on all fours and Temari patted her back, "Thank you Hinata", she spoke. "Is everyone ok?", Neji asked looking over the group, "Yeah I think so", Shikamaru answered going to Hinata's side .

"Your cheek, its scratched", Temari said Hinata smiled, "I'm ok, atleast im not bit again", with that Temari and her were giggling. Hinata quickly looked to Ino, "How about you?", Ino's eyes shot up, "I'm fine, Lee was on him before he could bite me", Ino answered biting her thumb. Hinata then looked over at Lee, "Are you ok?", Lee looked pale, "I'm fine", he answered looking up toward the bridge. "At least we made it to the other side", Sasuke sighed, "We made to much noise", Hinata said turning to Neji who quickly took out his now wet map, "Fuck! Lets go, a patrol unit should be coming by to check out what happen"

**REVIEW?**


	6. Confessions

**Edit:** Hello here with the next chapter :). Im sorry I had to kill off one of the charectors, WANRNING! there will be more people to die soon so buckle down. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, so hope you guys like it! Also Im sorry! I am trying to correct my spelling! Well enjoy!

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_Lee awoke from his sleep to his alarm clock, he yawned, stretched, and quickly got up to use the restroom. Turning on the shower as he took his morning piss, yawning some more as he did so. Lee took a quick shower and brushed his teeth at the same time, then quickly jumped out got dressed in his work out clothes and ran down to his kitchen. Drinking a glass of orange juice and he was set, he began with simple stretching taking in the fresh early morning air, life was so very beautiful. The off he was he ran on his usual rout leading him to the park near the zoo, passing some pretty sexy girls doing Yoga on the park grass, yes life was youthful. _

_ Lee loved taking his time on his early morning runs, watching the kids walk lazily to their bus stops on his way back home. He took the time to stop in front of a group of small children, "Why the long faces?", he asked the boys looked at him funny as the girls giggled, "You guys are so young to be mooping about, don't be sad about school, look forward to it, look forward to your future kids!". "But school is so boring!", a young boy whined, "How is it boring?", Lee asked wiggling his eye brow at the child, "All you do is sit around get lectured and given home work", he answered, Lee examined the young boy._

_ He then pointed at his Iron Man shirt, "You like Iron Man right?", the young boy quickly smiled, "YEAH! He's the best!", Lee narrowed his eyes at the child. "Well he went to school, how do you think he became so smart? He went to school studied very hard to become Iron Man", the boy could only frown, "You know what got Iron Man trough boring school?", all the children shook their heads. "He took an interest in Science! Every day he got up and looked forward to one thing, Science class, so why not find something that you totally love and look forward to it every day?", the children all went into deep thought._

_ "What did you like about school?", a blond girl asked, Lee smiled, "Gym of course! Its fun to run, jump, do push ups and all that, that's why I'm a gym instructor". With that the children went to whispering about what they each liked, "Have fun you guys", Lee yelled as he waved at the children, he watched them get on their bus and leave. Lee felt accomplished._

_ Finishing his run he opened, locked his front door kicked off his shoes and turned on his kitchen TV beginning on his breakfast. "__In todays news, a very deadly flu has come over to Konoha from the sound, the flew already has claimed many victims in our city,, but officials are working very hard to find a cure!",__ the TV woman spoke as Lee flipped in pancakes. As he settled in his seat to eat, the loud annoying sound rang trough the TV, "__This is a public message to all the citizens of Konoha! Approved by Konoha's police and Moyor, we advise for everyone to please stay home, keep away from the windows and doors if possible, this is not a drill! I repeat all people are to remain in doors till further notice!", __the male robotic voice spoke. _

_ Lee quickly shot off his TV and sipped silently on his juice his eyes landing on his living room window, "What's going on out there?", he whispered. Curiousity got the best of him as he slowly slid off his stool and headed to the window, slowly peeking out of it, it was quiet, he raised an eye brow and shrugged moving back to his place of pancakes. The he heard it, yelling screaming, he quickly ran to his window, people were frantically running down the street, some covered in blood, until his eyes caught something. One of the young girls from the bus stop, her blond locks were covered in red as her school sweater was torn, she had been crying, he watched frozen as she tripped and fell. Something had over come Lee's body it was telling him to stay still, he could only watch, the young girl get picked up by a blood covered female, pined to a car next to her. Lee could see a red mist spray into the air as the young girls neck was torn open, Lee felt tears stream down his face as he watched the young girl get torn to shreds. Once he had control of his body, he quickly ran to the bathroom and began to trough up, all he could do is hug the toilet bowl as he sobbed deeply._

"Lee you don't look to hot", Sakura whispered, Lee looked very pail, almost like a ghost, the group stopped to look at him, "I'm fine guys really", he mumbled, "Not much further ok?", Neji whispered patting Lee's shoulder. They moved trough the back alleys, they had been moving for a couple of hours now, the sun was almost about to set, meaning they had been moving all night and half the day. Hinata and Sasuke examined their surroundings as Hinata then dropped low to the ground to see under the cars, they just couldn't be to carless, not again.

Sasuke moved ahead Hinata following the rest near her, they were close to the outskirts of town, if they could find a place to rest, they could be at the cabin tomorrow. The group spotted a perfect house when another yell came from the group, Sasuke quickly turned to see a zombie on top of Sakura, "The roofs!", Gaara yelled, sure enough zombies were jumping down to them. They quickly moved away from the building taking aim, Hinata watched Lee tear the zombie off Sakura and push her to safety. "RUN!", he yelled pushing Gaara and Kankuro, "Ill distract them!", Lee yelled, "Your not becoming bait!", Neji yelled, Lee then turned to him, and rolled up his sleeve, displaying the bite wound, "I'm dead anyways". Hinata wanted to go to him and drag him away, maybe there was hope if he could maybe adapt to her blood, she watched Lee punch and push some of the zombies that were closely approaching the group. "RUN!", he yelled as he managed to kick one of the zombies in the head making a sick snap.

They had no time to morn him, "Lets go!", Neji yelled, Hinata still stared at Lee, "Im sorry…. Thank you for everything Lee…", Le e couldn't help but smile, "Stay youthful Hinata, and make sure the group stays youthful as well", Hinata felt a tear stream down her cheek as strong arms were around her waist. Sasuke carried her away as Lee turned and began yelling frantically getting every last ones attention, before leading them away. Hinata could only memorize his face, the way he smiled, she wouldn't let him die for nothing, she made a silent promise. Lee could only scream and yell attracting all the zombies to him.

Everyone was silent, they had reached the house no problem, now they just laid in the living room, silent. Gaara was facing a painting that hung on the wall, Kankuro was staring off into space facing the window, Sakura was curled up on the couch with Ino and Tenten, Neji was leaning against one of the walls staring down at his boots, while Sasuke sat next to Neji holding his head. Temari was curled up in Shikamarus arms and Hinata sat under the window sill, Lee's face embedded in her memory, she couldn't stand it anymore, she stood up startling Hope and the others and moved to the kitchen. She proceeded to wash her face feeling the sting on her cheek, then dry in with a towel, then grabbing a small bowl filling it with water and putting it down so Hope could drink it.

She had many demons and she wouldn't let Lee become one of them she stood before everyone in the living room, "Cry if you need to, hate who ever if you need to, I wont stand to lets Lee's death go to waist, I know we didn't know him for very long, but he risked his life not only for Ino but for Sakura and us, don't you ever forget his name, his face, him in general", everyone was now looking at her. "I've seen many people die, some by my hand and others by the enemy, and ill say this, if you hold it in and act tuff, you'll never truly let go". Hinata looked at Ino and Sakura, "Thank him, cry if you need to, just let go but don't forget", with that Ino and Sakura both began to cry, followed by Tenten, and Temari.

Hinata exhaled before letting herself cry, quickly whipping her tears away and moving to the bathroom, "We have running water, I say we all bathe tonight and tomorrow we move out". Hinata closed locked the door and began her shower, quickly stripping away from her clothing and looking herself in the mirror, the wound on her cheek was healing faster, she then quickly stepped in and began washing herself off.

"Hello do you read me?", Hinata spoke into her radio, "**Yes! I do!**", Everyone gathered around the radio, "Kiba?", Hinata asked looking at Tenten, "**Wait? Is this Tenten?**", Hinata handed the radio to Tenten. "Kiba now its me, we have a larger group now, and we might arrive tomorrow", Tenten spoke closing her eyes, "**GREAT! We were so worried when we couldn't get ahold of you guys, we thought you were dead..**", she sighed, "No thank god", she spoke a blank expression on her face. "**What time should we be expecting you , so we don't scare you off?**", Tenten looked at Neji, Neji motioned for the radio and Tenten handed it to him, "This Is Neji Hyuga from the Konoha Military, we should arrive around maybe close to 2 PM if everything goes smoothly", Neji spoke into the radio a long pause, "**Did you say military?**", Neji quickly looked over at Tenten, "Yes", is all he could say.

"Fuck what if he's part of that militia?", Sasuke whispered biting his lip, "Way to go generous", Shikamaru graned, "**You do know they have people looking for you guys right?**", Neji narrowed his eyes, "You mean that new group?", silence, "**yeah, that new group, of course they don't know we are here, but ive picked up their broadcast signal**". Now everyone was on edge, "What did this broadcast say exactly?", Hinata felt as if she was about to get an anxiety attack, "**something about if you catch any military personal, bring them down to the nearest camp and you will be rewarded with food, water and medicine in return, and man I will tell you they give you crates of this stuff man**". Hinata took the radio from him, "How do you know?", once more silence, "**I was out hunting and looking for food when I saw some guy dragging some old guy to these gates, the opened them up, took a while then when he came out, they had a truck full of food, meds., and gallons of water**".

Everyone sighed heavily, "**don't worry we don't swing like that though**", everyone's eyes were back on the radio, "What do you mean by that?", Hinata asked. "**We live off the land, we hunt our food and we grow our food and medication, didn't Tenten tell you guys, I basically own a farm out here, thing is its deep thick forest and there is no real road leading to my home, so no one would be able to find us**". Hinata pictured a perfect little cabin like farm, "Whait wouldn't that make you a mayor target?", Hinata spoke into the radio, "**how about I meet you someplace near the location, im picking up another sighnal trying to tune in, get here safe everyone**", and with that the line went dead.

Hinata slumped back falling to the floor, "This place sounds to good", Kankuro spoke scratching his head, everyone couldn't help but agree it was perfect. "They are a big target though", Shikamaru spoke scratching his chin, "They have food, Water and medicine and its all on his land, and law really don't matter anymore, so we would have to patrol and protect the land". Temari took a good look at Shikamaru, "Would you rather spend the rest of your time running around?", Shikamaru looked at his blond companion, "No, of course not, just once we get their we would need to work fast, especially now that those other guys are handing out reward for their heads". Everyone was now looking at the three soldiers, Hinata was still laying on the floor arms over her face, Sasuke was examining the radio as if it would come to life at any moment, while Neji stared back at the group.

"You guys have done so much for us, we would never dare!", Sakura said slamming her fist on the table, "So why is this thick air hanging between us? Or is there someone who wants to get rid of them?", Sakura scanned the group. Hinata sat up fixing her tank top gaze on the table, "Why don't we bring out everything on the table", Hinata said laying her hand flat on the table. "No secrets between us, so we can get to truly know who is walking next to us", Kankuro and Gaara quickly looked over at each other hiding the slight worry that threatened to stain their faces. "Ill begin since I set it on the table", Hinata began to go through her vest finding her military ID the laying it on the table, "Hinata Hyugga, Lieutenant of the sniper division, I'm 21 years old, and I've been service since I was 18, my father was a general, my mother was a captain in the military, I've had the pleasure to serve in one mayor war and two minor battles".

The girls around the table were fascinated, Hinata was tough as nails, and to ice the cake she was the only known immune person to this virus. Sasuke shifted taking out his ID, "Sasuke Uchiha, I am also 21 well I should say 22 my birthday was a few months back, I'm cornel in our squad and I've also served in one mayor war and two minor battles, father is former black ops", with that Sasuke leaned back looking around the table. Sakura sat up, "Sakura Haruno, umm 21, I've been a medical student for 2 years now, I barely began getting official experience, but I'm great book smart wise, father was a surgeon while my mother was a librarian". Hinata smiled, "At least we have a minor medic", Sakura smiled also, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, 22 years young, and I'm just a flower girl", Ino dropped her head in shame, everyone else was pretty cool and she was lame. "Tenten's the name, 20 years old and I've grown up around guns my whole life! Father was x military, retired once I was born", everyone looked over at the grinning girl, "I guess I can train who ever dosnt really know how to handle a weapon".

Shikamaru leaned in elbows on the table resting his head on his palm, "Shikamaru Nara, 22, I once owned the world largest company established and left by my grandfather, my business consisted of trading and dealing materials to military all over, I'm not saying we made guns and all that, but we would come up with the plans for future weapons and vehicles", Shikamaru couldn't help but notice Kankuro and Gaara watching him. He shrugged it off, "Now I guess im just a plain 22 year old genius", Temari noticed her brothers staring daggers at the lazy man, "Sabaku Temari, 26 probably making me the eldest in this group, I was architecture engineer, I designed some of the buildings in this city and many other ones", Temari spoke looking over at her brothers. Gaara sighed looking over at Kankuro, "I'm Sabaku Gaara, 20 years old, and what can I tell you about what I use to do", Gaara mumbled scratching his head, "You make it sound as if your hiding something", Neji spoke eying the siblings, something wasn't right about them at all.

Kankuro shift in his chair taking a moment to scratch behind his neck, "Come on guys", Temari spoke startling both her siblings, she wanted them to confess. "Its not that easy Temari, we could get in some serious trouble", Gaara mumbled looking over at the military officials, who were now suspicious. Kankuro tapped the table looking over at Hinata, his gaze was locked with hers instantly, she was searching for the answers and Kankuro was unsure if he should confess to her. Hinata let her eyes wonder his features, landing on his lips for a while before moving back up to his eyes, she wanted to know what this man before her kept secret.

Kankuro couldn't take it anymore, "Sabaku Kankuro, 24 and I'm a contract assassin and I've been at it since I was 14, so you do the math", Hinata visibly stiffened as both Sasuke and Neji quickly stood up. "I was right about you guys!", Neji half way yelled, he had to keep his voice down, he looked over at Gaara, "You two huh?", Neji watched the red head nod. Neji and Sasuke had their riffles up and ready while Kankuro and Gaara had also drawn their weapons, both side aiming to kill, Hinata quickly stood up and stood in front of Kankuro, she had no idea why she felt entitled to save him but she was. "Neji! Sasuke! Lower your guns! For fucks sake!", Hinata growled Hope quickly at her side, "Hinata what the fuck do you think your doing?!", Neji asked. "Does it matter?", Hinata asked watching Sasuke;s face twist in confussion, "Does it really matter what they did? Right now, we are all stuck in a very shitty situation, so really would it benefit any one if you guys were to spew each others brains out right now?". Finally something clicked in Sasuke's head, "He seduced you didn't he? Which one of those bastards seduced you!", Sasuke yelled taking a step forward.

"Sasuke what the fuck!", Hinata yelled, Neji narrowed his eyes, "Its Kankuro, both of you would always go off to the roof alone, and I never once thought a single thing about it, Fuck!", Neji cussed stomping his foot. "Look around you! Do you think this is the perfect time for anyone's hormones to be running fucking high? What you think I would fuck any guy I want now, just because I can? Right I can totally get off just by the shear thought that while I'm being fucked I can be killed at any fucking second!". Hinata quickly rubbed her temple, "You want the truth fine, we kissed and only fucking once", Hinata said raising her index finder still rubbing her temple. "But you know what im mad about this too, but they did save my fucking life and for fucks sakes they have been with us this far, loyal and protecting the group", Hinata looked up to face Sasuke's hurt expression. She wasn't stupid, she knew Sasuke had a thing for her ever since they were paired up, you would have to be blind to not see it, she would always catch him watching her, she thought it was silly. They were both military people, and it was taboo to sleep with another member of your platoon even if it did happen sometimes, but Hinata deeply frowned upon anyone who would do so.

The room was now dead silent, Shikamaru and Tenten were standing watching the sparks fly between the group, Sakura and Ino were also watching, while Tenten was also standing between them trying to cool down the situation. Hinata walked right up to Sasuke taking the barrel of his gun and aiming it at her chest, "If your going to kill them for what they did, ill show you how simple it is to kill me, me your comrade your lieutenant ". Hinata looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes, "Remember that time back in Sound were I told you I didn't know about your brother?", Sasuke's chest tightened, "I lied, I killed him, he was working for the other military, he was marked as a traitor". Hinata noticed Neji's eyes grow wide as Hinata was yanked by her shirt, "That's a lie!", Sasuke spat, Hinata smirked, "You thought your brother was a hot shot? No one ever told you how he began to leak intel and how he planned to kill you". Sasuke was now shaking uncontrollably, then he felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes shot to hers, "See how simple it is to completely loose your shit, especially when at the back of your mind, you know laws no longer apply to you, you could kill us all and run off, and you know you can do it to", Hinata whispered.

She removed her self from his grip, "We need to trust each other even if it means bringing out all the skeletons we may have in our closets". Hinata looked back to Kankuro who had lowered his riffle down and was staring at her, now only Gaara and Neji were left, "Go ahead shot", Hinata whispered causing both males to look at her, "You guys aren't willing to settle it any other way, so why not, you know you want to, and once your done, you'll bring all those dead fucks on us, and potentially end up killing your sister". Gaara looked toward Temari who was staring at the Hyuga, "She's right, you guys might want to rip each other's guts, but you guys will risk all of our lives, and we need you guys, this group is only going to get bigger, and we need to be protected".

"When all this is resolved and you guys still feel that there is still something on the table, then you guys can kill each other but right now, WE are this groups fucking backbone", Hinata spat watching Neji drop his riffle and sigh heavily, Gaara did the same except he patted Kankuro on the back. Everyone settled back into their seat, Sasuke was quiet, "Sasuke", Hinata spoke, "I lied about me killing your brother", Neji and Sasuke both looked at her. "It was my mission to kill him though, but once I meet with him, I let him go", Hinata sighed scratching Hope, "You let him go!", Neji yelled, Hinata simply nodded. "He's a fucking enemy!", Hinata looked over at Neji, "well sorry for being human, I let him explain his actions, and once he did I did what I saw fit". With that Sasuke brought her into a hug, causing a surge or mild jealousy to pump trough Kankuro.


	7. A Possible New Start?

**A/N: **Id like to thank everyone who has been reading and following my story so far, I really appresiate it! Im kinda stuck on the next chapter but im sure ill figure it out! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, im sorry if its kinda long. Im trying to put as much detail as I can into this, but if its to long or the paragrephs are to big, please let me know and ill try to fix it!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Please Rate? Maybe.**

_"Oh Hinata!", Sasuke yelled waving for her to come to him, she did so coming to a stop infront of him, he couldn't help but take her in. She wore a long Gorillaz muscle T, with some daisy duke shorts underneath, also sporting the new convers he had bought her the other day, "What's up?". Her voice brought him back, "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that we've been called into a mission", Hinata raised an eye brow, "It's a recon mission, here", Sasuke finished handing Hinata a folder. "When is this mission suppose to begin?", Hinata asked watching Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Captain hasn't said, so be ready", Sasuke watched Hinata nod as she turned to leave before looking back once more, "Was that all Sasuke?". Sasuke slowly nodded as he watched her leave, her hips swinging with every step she took, Sasuke had to swallow the lump that was suffocating him._

_ "So were only suppose to keep an eye on the suspect?, what if he gets killed?", Hinata asked fixing her helmet, "I guess mission is over and we get sent back?", Sasuke mumbled whipping the sweat off his brow. It was a hell of a hot day and to make matters worse they were sitting out on top of a sand dune in the middle of buffo fucking Egypt, watching some guy. Hinata slightly nudged his shoulder as she slid him her canteen, "Stay hydrated", she mumbled as she shifted her weight in the sand, Sasuke took a small sip of water before handing it back to Hinata. They had been sitting there for about three hours now and this guy hadn't left his house, very boring man indeed, "Wait, there's a car approaching form the north", Hinata whispered._

_ "Finally", Sasuke mumbled looking down his scope, the car pulled up near the house, were luckily they had a great view of who was coming out of the vehicle. The driver a guy wearing an odd cat like hood his face covered in war paint, the passenger had a cap snug on his head, so they really couldn't see his hair color. "Two men?", Hinata whispered, "Seams like it", Sasuke answered, they watched booth men walk to the front door and soon disappear into the house. Now all they could do was wait, Hinata was growing anxious as she saw both men exit the house this time both carrying suit cases, they quickly got into the car and peeled out, "That's odd", Sasuke whispered. They watched the car drive off the direction it had come from then, "BAAAMMM!", Hinata jumped as the small shack ignited with fire, "What the fuck!", Sasuke yelled standing up followed by Hinata. "Well….. I think our mission is over…..", Sasuke glanced at her as she bit her lip watching the flames._

_ "Don't you think we should deal with those guys back at the dune?", Kankuro asked as he pulled off his hood, "Nah, this time they get to live", Gaara smirked looking out his window. "Wow, you do have a heart, and here I was thinking you were a heartless bastard", Kankuro spoke with a smile, "You know Kankuro, sometimes we have to let the police come to us, much easier to deal with", Gaara answered taking out a cigarette pack, "Hey hand me one of those fags", Gaara looked at Kankuro, "What?", Kankuro chuckled, "You know Fag? The English way of saying cigarette?", Kankuro explained. Gaara slowly handed his brother a cigarette watching his face to see if he was joking, "Light?", Kankuro mumbled the cigarette between his lips. Gaara took out his lighter, lighting his brother up as he did himself too._

_ "So what's in the suit cases anyway?", Kankuro asked exhaling a cloud of smoke, "Who knows I never really bother asking about that kinda shit, not really my concern as long as we get paid I think were solid", Gaara also exhaled smoke. The car was now silent, Kankuro wasn't sure what to say now, "So any girl's you interested in?"._

Kankuro tossed in bed before being awaken by a soft knock on the door, "Come in..", he mumbled pulling the sheets further up his body almost over his head. He watched the pink haired female enter the room slowly closing the door behind her, "Sakura?", Kankuro asked in a lazy, sleepy voice, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and Sasuke didn't want to answer the door, so I came here", Sakura whispered sitting in front of Kankuro. "Why here?", he asked slowly scratching his head, "I don't know… maybe because you want something and I want something and I think we can help each other out", Sakura whispered quickly. This made Kankuro sit up, "What exactly do I want?", Kankuro studied the pink female, "You want Hinata right?", Sakura spoke, Kankuro hanged his head, "Maybe, but I don't need help, I can get her if I want her", Kankuro mumbled.

He had been thinking about her, she was something else, and damn she was sexy as all hell also, Kankuro had to smooth the covers over his lap, so Sakura wouldn't notice his growing erection. "Well I know that, but I don't want Sasuke moving in on her", Sakura whispered, Kankuro slid his eyes over her face, "Sasuke? Aren't they comrades? I mean Hinata would have been with him along ass time ago, so I really don't think Sasuke is a treat to me", Sakura glared at the man before her. "She's a treat to me", Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "Why is that?", Sakura shifted, "She can just say, 'Sasuke I like you' and BOOM Sasuke and her are together". Kankuro sighed fisting his hair, "Well that is her choice right?", Kankuro mumbled, "And your ok with that?", Kankuro froze, "Of course I am, I just met the chick, yeah I like her but that doesn't mean I can all of a sudden take complete control over her life".

"I know it would hurt like hell though", Sakura whispered, Kankuro once again sighed, she was right it would hurt, he was truly in love with Hinata. She wasn't like all the other girls he had gone after, she was the one for him, "_Just right now isn't the time for that stuff",_ her voice rang in his head. "Why are you even thinking about this? Sasuke can die at any moment", Sakura closed her eyes, "Your right, but you know what, she got pretty close to you, so why cant I get close to him?". Kankuro slammed back against the bed, "Do what you want, but I swear if you hurt Hinata, I could give a dam about you being a medic, I will kill you", he mumbled turning over. "So does this mean we will help each other?", Sakura asked, Kankuro once more fisted his hair, "No, I'm just warning you, I'm not taking any part of these shenanigans your planning".

"Ok everyone, you guys ready to get moving?", Neji asked looking over the group, "Lets just get to the damn barn place today", Ino spoke rubbing her temple, "Of course that's the plan, just please look out, we can't risk losing any more people to this plague", Neji spoke over the group as he buckled his vest. Hinata was leaning against a wall looking down at Hope, "You ok?", Hinata was slightly surprised by Sasuke's voice, "Y..Yeah, Sorry just a lots on my mind since yesterday", Hinata glanced over to Neji who was talking to Tenten, "Yeah me too". Sasuke placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder slightly squeezing it, "I really appreciate that you dint kill my brother", Hinata nodded, "Yeah", she mumbled wiggling out of Sasuke's grasp. "Let's just focus on getting the group to cabin safe", and with that Hinata was gone leaving Sasuke alone in the hall.

"Ah Hinata", Gaara spoke walking over to her, "What's the problem Gaara?", Hinata asked looking at the red head, "Just wanted to say thanks about last night, we will do our part in protecting the group, you can count on us", Gaara said patting Hinata's back. Hinata could only smile and nod, "Just keep up the good work", Gaara was taken aback by her beauty, no wonder his brother had taken a hard fall for her, she was definitely a pretty little thing. HInata left Gaara to walk to Neji, "Lets go", she mumbled not looking him in the eye, she only herd him grunt a 'yes', "Alright lets go!".

Being near the forest was something wonderful, they got the nice cool breeze on their skin as they marched up a dirt path behind some houses. Hinata watched as Hope nuzzled the leaves as he walked over them, for some reason it felt like autumn, with all the leaves scattered on the floor, Hinata couldn't help but smile, it brought back memories of when she and Neji were young and they would pile up the leaves in the backyard and then take turns jumping into them. Hinata bumped into a tree lightly scraping up against it, "Hey be careful", Sasuke whispered, Hinata just nodded as she looked down her scope scanning the forest for any movement.

"He should be here soon", Sasuke mumbled leaning against a tree, Hinata sighed looking back at the group who was hunched over a rock, trying to keep out of sight, the Hope got low and began to growl. "What's up buddy?", Hinata quickly began petting Hope looking around, then a man came into view, Sasuke and Hinata both froze examining the man. He had crazy brown hair spiked up, and red marks on his cheeks, he had a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, he was scanning the forest, then a giant dog came to his side. Hope was going nuts now, Hinata had to hold him down, "You smell them boy? There suppose to be here soon", the man spoke still looking around.

Sasuke moved into view, "Are you our guy?", he asked loud enough for the man to hear, he quickly looked over at him, "Depends…", Kiba replies, the dog at his side, Hinata comes into view still holding Hope down. "Well that would explain why Akamaru was going a bit crazy", Kiba said pointing at Hope, "Are you Kiba?", Hinata asked her eyes trained on the boy, "Yeah? Are you Tenten?", Hinata then looked behind her as Tenten came into view. "I'm Tenten", Kiba stood there watching the group come out from behind the rock, Kiba quickly put his arrow back patting Akamaru, "Alright so you're the group, good".

Hinata was still struggling with Hope, "Let him come to Akamaru, let them introduce themselves I'm sure he will calm down", Kiba explained, Hinata slowly released Hope watching the wolf jerk up and run at the other dog, before stopping in front of it growling ears back head low to the grounds. Hinata ran behind him watching Kiba put up his hand to stop her, she watched as Akamaru began yapping, the wolf eased up before yapping also nuzzling the ground as he did. Hinata was fascinated as the two were communicating, she looked up at Kiba who was watching her, "So he's yours?", Hinata nodded, "We found him at the zoo, he's been with us ever since, he's always at my side so I guess he's protective.

Kiba smirked, "He's protecting the group very well", Hinata blushed, "You know your kinda cute, What's your name?", Hinata stiffened at the mans comment, "Hinata Hyuga", she answered looking back down at Hope. "His name is Hope", she spoke kneeling down next to the black wolf slowly petting him, "This guys Akamaru nice to meet you Hinata", Kiba extended a hand to him but it was slapped away by Neji. "How about we get moving?", Kiba smirked standing, "Sure, come on Akamaru you and Hope can go ahead and make sure the path is clear". Hinata watched the large dog, nod as he lead Hope up the hill, "Amazing", she whispered adjusting her riffle, "So you guys know that there are others waiting back at the barn right?", Kiba said glancing at Hinata. "Yeah, any girls?", Hinata asked, Kiba sighed, "No all men", Hinata looked away from Kiba scanning the forest, "Their all good guys, I trust them with my land while im gone, so that sais a lot".

After about an hour or so of walking up the hill, the could see a building in the distance, "There she is", Kiba smirked relaxing, "This area is clear, me and Akamaru walk around it every day, so I'm positive there are no zombies here". Hinata relaxed as she watched Neji and Sasuke relax also, as they neared the farm, four figures stood near the fence, "Hey guys!", Kiba yelled as she saw one of the figures wave back, as they got closer it was a wide grinned blond with messy hair and cat like whiskers on his face. The one next to him wore black glasses and a large black hoody, the larger male next to him was a brunet, with pink swirls on his cheeks and he seemed to be holding a bag of sunflower seeds. Then an older male was leaning against the fence reading a book, he had silver hair a medical mask covering his mouth and nose, he was definitely older then them."Hey Kiba! Is that the group?", the blond asked, "Shut up Naruto!", the fat man said punching him in the side, "Yeah it is", Kiba responded.

The new group settled around a large picnic table outside, "How about we introduce each other?", Kiba said a smile painted on his face, "The floor is yours", Kankuro mumbled looking out into the forest. "Well you guys know I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my buddy is called Akamaru, eh if your wondering about age I'm 21", Kiba said patting his chest, "Ok my turn, the names Naruto Uzumaki! 20 years young", he grinned widely looking over at the pinket sitting across from him. "Shino, 22", the man with glasses spoke, "Choji, 21", the plump man spoke spitting out some seed shells, then the older man sighed closing his book, "I'm Kakashi, and you guys must know I'm older than 20 so ill just say I'm 35", Kakashi said looking at the group. Hinata and the group introduced themselves like they had done the night before, except this time keeping everything to themselves, they still didn't really know if they could rely on this group.

"Its good to finally get some more hands out here to help with the life stock", Choji sighed, "You guys have cows?", Ino asked, "Cows, sheep, horses, chickens you know shit you would find on a farm", Naruto answered. "Like I had said, we really don't have to worry about food, as long as we keep our perimeter we should be safe", Kiba explained looking over at Hinata who was now shying away from his gaze. "How about you stop ogling her?", Sasuke growled causing Kiba to look at him, "Sorry didn't know you guys were a thing", Kiba mumbled with a slight pout, "There not together", Kankuro sighed looking over at Temari and Shikamaru who were holding hands, "and how would you know?", Kiba asked with an eye brow raised , "I just know", Kankuro grunted. "Does anyone have some smokes?", Hinata asked surprising the group, "Hinata…. I… I thought you quit?", Neji stuttered amazed, "I.. I did.. ju..just I have a bunch of shit on my mind right now, and just to know that I can relax I want a smoke, ok?", Hinata said slightly popping her knuckles.

"Here, you need them more than me..", Kakashi said tossing her a pack, "Thanks", she mumbled standing up and walking to the barn, "Just stay away from the pigs, you'll startle them", Kiba yelled watching Hinata wave over her shoulder. Once out of sight she sighed, pulled out a cigarette, lit it and leaned back exhaling the smoke, now she had to relax, last nights events were heavy on her shoulders, Neji and Sasuke could have been killed along with Gaara and Kankuro. She knew she had acted stupid and pushed something that she shouldn't of said, and now Neji knew she failed a very important mission and that Itachi could still be running around. Hinata took a long drag, holding it then releasing it, she felt tired, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so sleep was much needed. Having Lee's death also looming over her didn't really help the situation, she was immune to what ever was killing everyone, so all she could do now was sit back and watch all the people around her die.

"Can I have one?", Hinata stiffened at the husky voice, she looked up to see Kankuro looming over her, "Yeah", she whispered handing him a cig then her matches. Kankuro thanked her as he lit up, they were both silent as Hinata drew in the moist dirt, "What do you think about this place?", Kankuro asked glancing down at her, "Seams nice, safe, we can definitely rest here a couple of days as we try to get in contact with my superiors", Hinata answered. Kankuro hated the silence that hanged in the air, "Hey Hinata…", Kankuro mumbled thinking about how he was going to approach the situation, he was caught off guard as she stood from the ground, "Yeah?", she asked staring into his eyes. Kankuro was frozen, she was beautiful, breath taking, did he really want to risk loosing her to Sasuke?.

Hinata closed the distance between them pushing him against the barn wall and kissing his lips, she shivered, she had been missing the feeling ever since it happened on the roof top. He tasted sweet even if his breath smelled of mint menthol, she wanted this, she dint care about anything else, she just wanted to feel safe, without having to look out for herself, she wanted to feel like any other girl. Kankuro melted into the kiss, he quickly tossed his cigarette to the floor stomping on it as he brought her form closer to him, she was addicting, her lips, her tongue, he slowly hugged her hips. She depends the kiss plunging her tongue into his mouth earning a moan from him, Kankuro turned her so she was now against the barn wall, his hand tracing down her shoulder to her hip, the moving up her stomach, slightly grazing her breast.

They pulled away panting, both staring into each other's eyes, "I…I think…. I think I like you Kankuro", Hinata whispered with a slight stutter, Kankuro smiled, "I think I like you too Hinata", with that Hinata claimed his lips once more. Kankuro fisted her hair attempting to bring her even closer to him if possible, before they heard foot steps approaching, Kankuro quickly removed himself from her as hinata fixed her hair. Sasuke immerged from around the corner, "Everything cool?", Sasuke asked looking between the two. "Yeah of course, we were just talking while having a smoke, is everything ok back with the group?", Hinata asked hiding the blush that was attempting to stain her cheeks. "Yeah just its getting late and Kiba was about to give everyone rooms, so you guys should head back up to the house soon", Sasuke explained while eyeing Kankuro. "Great lets go!", Hinata yelled taking lead.

"I'm surprised we each get rooms", Sakura said leaning over the table to grab an apple, "Well this house is massive so there is enough room, also the water and electricity still work but we try not to use it, it may catch someone's attention so we have candles just in case you need the lighting during the night", Naruto said watching Sakura bite into the apple. "That's more than fine", Nehi spoke looking at the group, "Right guys", everyone nodded, Hinata was trying to pay attention but she kept licking her lips tasting Kankuro still on them, she glanced over to were he was sitting and she caught his gaze, he slowly licked his lips slowly in a seductive matter. Hinata felt heavy as she crashed against the wall, "Hinata! Are you ok?", Sasuke asked quickly trying to help her keep her balance, "Yeah I'm just tired is all, I guess exhaustion is finally catching up with me", she explained a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"You better get to bed, cant have you getting sick, now can we", Kiba said with a wink, Hinata sighed as she nodded saying her good nights to the group. Once they knew she was away Sasuke turned pinning Kiba with his gaze, "How about you stop flirting around?", Sasuke hissed, Kiba just sighed, "Hey man, she's no ones property at the moment so I see it as fair game", Kiba said a smirk on his lips. "Why the fuck do you have your brain in the gutter all of a sudden? For fucks sake's people are dying out there and all you two can think about is scoring my cousins pussy", Neji yelled in a sick, frustrated way, that made Sasuke tense up. He guessed it was going to be a long night.


	8. A Little Bonding wont hurt?

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, I Hope you guys enjoy it! **REVIES?**

**!ANOUNCEMENT!**

Since this is going to be my first full year on this site, I was thinking of doing a Halloween story compilation. Meaning different stories within every chapter, like NaruSaku the first then , NaruHina the next but they wont be linked (unless you want that lol). So it will have lenghty chapters with many different couples. So I want your imput! Which couple would you guys like to be in the first chapter!

ON TO THE STORY!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_"HEY KIBA!", Kiba turned slightly annoyed at his older sister's voice, he watched Hana approach him, panting. "If your going to run into town Ma has a list of things you should get", Hana said shoving the list at Kiba, "You and Ma are mistaken, I'm taking Akamaru out on his morning run, before returning and feeding the cows and pigs, so why cant you do it? You do have a car". Kiba scratched his head watching his sister, "You lazy bastard me and Ma always have to do everything!", and with that Kiba watched Hana stomp away, "__Did she really just call me a lazy bastard, when I basically run the whole damn farm by my self?!"__. Kiba shook his head in frustration, his sister was something else alright._

_ "AKAMARU!", Kiba yelled making sure the back doors were locked, "AKAMARU! Here boy!", he yelled once more. Then he watched with a grin on his face as Akamaru immerged from the barn covered in hay, "Did you sleep with the horses again boy?", Kiba asked scratching his companion. Akamaru just yapped a 'yes' and Kiba just laughed, "Come on boy, lets get on with our run! Then later we can give the pigs some hell", Kiba said a glint of mischief in his eyes. Akamaru just began wagging his tail in excitement, "Kiba! Well be back later ok!?", Kina heard his mother yell, "SURE!", Kiba replied making sure he had his house key on him._

_ Kiba and Akamaru ran on there usual path, both panting as they began to near the city, Kiba grew a bit suspicious by the lack of runners that morning. He shrugged it off as being one of 'those' days and kept on running, "You wanna stop and get some orange juice buddy?", Kiba asked watching Akamaru yap in excitement. As they approached the convenience store, he noticed it was pretty empty, again shrugging it off he entered the store, "Hello?", Kiba called walking to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice, he scanned the small store, "Hey old Man? You there?", Kiba called again. He grew curious and decided to turn on the market TV to look trough the news, finding the channel he leaned back against the counter. He silently read the message that came on the screen sighing, "Virus huh? Weird", he mumbled deciding to open the juice and take a sip._

_ "Wait, Ma and Hana are in town", Kiba whispered deep in thought, "and im a damn hour away from my house too", he cursed searching his pocket for his cell phone, "Fuck me", he cussed again. He watched the news a bit more before getting frustrated, "Ill just leave the change on the counter ok?", Kiba yelled searching trough his pocket for some cash, pulling out a five, setting it on the counter and moving for the exit. He glanced back hoping to see the old man walk down to at least say, 'sorry!", but nothing. Kiba leaned down letting Akamaru lap up some of the sweet juice while looking around, he wasn't to far from the city, "Hey Akamaru, you wanna head down to the square see whats going on?", Kiba asked watching Akamaru whine a bit but agree. Kiba fisted his hair as he stood up staring back at the store, he didn't feel safe, his senses were telling him just to go back home._

_ "Come on boy", Kiba whispered jogging down the path leading to the city square, Akamaru began to growl after a couple of minutes of jogging and the suddenly pushed Kiba into the shadows. "What the hell!", Kiba mumbled as he heard an odd growl, he froze holding his breath, he didn't recognize it as any animal growl he had ever heard, but what ever it was struck him to the core. He staid still as he watched a shadow walk towards him, he stared wide eyed as the figure got closer, sone the figure immerged from the corner. The first thing Kiba noticed is that it was a small child, his Digimon shirt stained in blood, one of his arms torn off, and his chest bit open. _

_ Kiba wanted to yell, but his senses told him to stay quiet, the dead child turned and stared at him, his right eye hanging from its socket. Kiba yelped and that was enough for the small child to react, releasing a loud yell and charging at Kiba. Kiba quickly stood up running the opposite direction, down the alley, almost tripping on some trash, sharply turning the corner but being meet by a wall of dead beings. Kiba's legs were froze as he stared in complete horror at the use-to-be citizens of Konoha, Akamaru pulled on his short leading him back and away from the dead crowed. Kiba had to find a weapon or something to at least defend himself, running around another corner he bumped into something large, stumbling back. "Follow me man", the plump man whispered taking Kiba's hand and leading him into a building, the building being a BAR-BQ grill and bar restaurant. _

_ Kiba feel onto the floor panting and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, "You ok? Did they bite you? Scratch you?", the man asked looking over Kiba's form. Kiba shook his head, "No", he managed to breath out looking over at Akamaru who was also panting, "Good", the man sighed moving to the counter and grabbing his book, "Who are you?", Kiba asked standing from the ground, "Choji, My family owned this shop, so your safe, this place is locked up tight", Choji explained going back to his book. Kiba moved to Choji to see what he was reading, the cover read, "Myth's and Legends about Zombies", Kiba eyed the label and the man before, chuckling. "What does the book say?", Kiba asked taking a seat near the counter, "I would guess your not interested, but after what you saw, you cant help but believe right?", Choji said raising an eye brow, "You hit the nail on the head", Kiba answered._

_ "Well since your didn't get bitten or scratched by one of those things, your fine, that's the only way they can spread the virus, trough direct contact of an open wound", Choji explained pointing at an illustration in the book. "That's crazy, zombies", Kiba mumbled examining the picture, "Im guessing our government was messing with something they shouldn't have been messing with, or another country attacked us", Choji spoke taking back the book to flip trough the pages. "The only way we can kill them is destroying there brain", Choji said sliding the book over to Kiba on the page that explains how to kill and dispose of a zombie. "You sure know a lot about this stuff", Kiba sais taking the chance of flipping trough the book, "I would say this is completely awesome, if it wasn't for the fact that I saw my whole family get eaten by those zombies, I mean Zombie Lore is so popular in this generation, you got video games, movies, books, shows, that put you in this situation". Choji said walking across the room to a window, "But now that we ourselves are the main protagonist in that movie, video game, it dosnt feel so cool", Kiba sighed reading a sentence in the book._

_ "We should head to my farm, we would be much more safe there", Kiba explained, scratching his head, "NO! NO Farm!", Choji yelled. "Dude, I have life stock and food and a bunch of land, not to mention my farm is hiding deep within the woods, you cant even find the damn thing on a map", Kiba explained. "You don't know if animals can get infected", Choji said taking the book and flipping to the desired page, "In some cases animals will be the next to be infected and trust me you think outrunning a human is hard, imagine your dog charging at you", Choji said pointing at Akamaru. Kiba swallowed a sick idea coming to mind, "Why don't we try it…", Kiba whispered eyeing Akamaru, "Akamaru, would you mind going outside by your self? Just to see if they attack you", Kiba said patting Akamaru, Akamaru of course began to whine but agreed, "We will leave the door open so you can run right back in ok boy?", Kiba said scratching Akamarus ear. _

_ Kiba and Choji watched as Akamaru began to bark and growl as a zombie approached it, Kiba froze as the zombie stopped in front of it, looking down on Akamaru. Then both Choji and Kiba gasped as the zombie walked past the howling dog, taking no interest in it, "There's you have it! Animals cannot be affected, they are simply ignored", Kiba said whistling for Akamaru to come back to him. "Ok So now what? How far is your farm?", Choji asked scratching his head, "Its about an hour and a half away", Kiba sighed. "That has death all over it, we don't know how many are up there", Choji groaned, "Well, considering me and Akamaru just came from there it was empty as hell, no one in sight, quite as night", Kiba explained scratching Akamaru's back. _

_ Choji thought deeply before agreeing, both boys moves around the restaurant gathering meats, and spices, drinks and anything they could possibly need just in case. Kiba had to strap a bag to Akamaru so they could carry some more stuff, finally satisfied, the had gathered everything, all the meat and food and drinks. Kiba was carrying a lard duffle bag, with a large back pack, while Choji had to duffle bags and a giant back pack also. Akamaru just had a large duffle bag filled with light items, they were ready._

_ Both men ran along the shadows dodging large groups of zombies, exited on how well everything was going. Kiba lead Choji trough the thick forest making sure they weren't being followed, soon Choji could see the large house come into view. "You wernt kidding, your house is hidden very well", Choji said scanning the area before walking into the yard, Kiba frowned noticing the car was still missing, meaning his Ma and Hana could potentially be dead. Kiba showed Kiba inside while looking around making sure no one had broken in, also taking a quick jog around his land to see if anyone tried to steal or enter the premises. They were safe for now, and that was enough, Kiba kept ignoring the harsh reality, that was at the back of his head._

Kankuro growled hearing a knock on the door, "Who is it!", he yelled, "Sakura", he groaned, he really didn't want to hear anything come out of the pink haired women tonight, but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone. He lazily got up unlocked the door and slumped back to bed, he was tired, "So have you made a move?", Sakura whispered taking a seat next to Kankuro on his bed. "None of your business", Kankuro mumbled snuggling against his pillow, "Sasuke will make a move Kankuro", Sakura bitched, Kankuro sighed and turned to her, "Sakura don't fucking worry about it ok? I Have Hinata wraped around my damn finger now stop bitching and start doing something about fucking Sasuke", and whit that Kankuro covered his head. Kankuro waited for Sakura to leave but she didn't, "You can go back to your room now", he whispered slightly kicking her.

"Do you think I'm attractive?", Kankuro froze at the question, he slowly pulled the sheet away from his head, "Why are you asking me?", Kankuro asked and eye brow raised. He could barely see Sakura blush, "Kankuro I wont lie you are a very attractive man, so I want to know if you find me attractive", Kankuro sighed. "Im telling you now, I have no fucking interest in you, but yeah your cute, not my type at all but yes your attractive in your own way", Kankuro spoke kepping his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "You think Sasuke will think the same?", Sakura asked, "How the hell should I know? We don't share the same thought prosses?", Kankuro growled. "But you both find Hinata attractive", Sakura whispered staring down at her fingers.

Kankuro sat up on his bed, "Look Hinata, is just, she's so different, she's not the typical chick, she can watch over herself, she's independent, and she's confident", Kankuro explained. "She also has massive breasts and a large butt", Sakura whispered, Kankuro quickly blushed, "Yeah I guess so", he mumbled. "So what my body isn't enough?", Sakura spat, "OMG! I told you I'm not into you, for fucks sakes I know my brother has a thing for flat chested women, but I don't care, Hinata just happens to have a rocking body, and you don't so what?", Kankuro felt a sting as Sakura's fist met his face. "IM NOT FLAT YOU BASTARD!", she yelled running out of the room covering her face, Kankuro just sat there rubbing his swollen cheek.

Hinata entered the large bathroom, it was a traditional Japanese style bathroom she was currently standing in the entrance room, she looked over to a shelf that housed small cubbies with baskets. She picked one out as she began to undress herself, separating her dirty clothes from the clean ones she would put on once she was done bathing. She slid open the door entering the bathroom, it was larger than the entrance room, a large tub was in front of her, to her left three stools with three wash bowls laid un top laid against the wall. She quickly began filling the bath reaching for one of the washbowls and stool, she quickly rinsed herself sighing as the hot water slid over her body. Looking over to see the tub was now filled she moved to enter the water, sighing happily as the warm water welcomed her soar tired body.

She rested comfortably against the tub as she head the doors to the bathroom slid open, Temari and Ino stood there looking around the room, "Damn this house never ceases to surprise me", Temari said walking to Hinatas stool. Hinata looked away as the two blond women slid off their towels to bathe, "So the girls will have the bathroom in the morning and the guys will have it once we are done", Ino said sitting on her stool as she filled her washbowl with water. "Sounds good to me", Hinata sighed, she quickly looked to Temari who was now moving into the tub, "Man you can fit like seven people in this thing", Temari smirked moving to sit across from Hinata. "Yeah", Ino said also stepping in, "All we need is Sakura and Tenten to join in", Hinata said patting her cheeks, she was a bit shy, she had been around naked girls, but she didn't really know these girls to well, but she wanted to be friend them.

"Speaking of Sakura, what was all that racket last night?", Ino asked one of her eye brows raised, "Good question", Temari sighed dipping lower into the water. "Why don't you ask the lady herself", Tenten said coming into the room, Sakura behind her, "Finally you guys get in here", Temari mumbled. "So what happen?", Ino asked watching the two girls wash there body's before entering the bath, "Its nothing to worry about", Sakura mumbled poring the water over her body. "Come on spill!", Ino pressed on, Sakura glanced over at her lightly looking at Hinata who was scratching her head. "I was talking to Kankuro", Sakura sighed poring water over her form once more, before moving to the tub. "Why were you talking to my brother?", Temari asked curiosity burning in her eyes, Sakura glanced over to Hinata who seamed a bit shocked, "I wanted to ask him a couple of things, nothing to big", Sakura explained settling in her spot in the tub. "OMG! You like my brother don't you?", Temari yelled a smirk painted on her face, "Like hell! I have my interests set on Sasuke", Sakura yelled back her fist in the air, "Then what was so important that you needed to talk to him, that early?", Tenten asked splashing water over her body.

Sakura slightly blushed, "I asked him if he thought I was attractive", Hinata jerked looking away witch caused Temari to look over to her, "And what he say?", Ino asked, "That ass hole insulted my breast size!", Sakura yelled, "So I slapped the fucker and stormed out". Hinata covered her mouth in shock, "Yeah, my brother has never really dated mild breasted women, that's more of Gaara's thing odd really, I see no point, we all produce the same amount of milk, small or big, there is no difference", Temari sighed leaning back. "I wonder what Sasuke's into", Tenten wondered putting her index finger to her chin, "Well Hinata should have an idea, right Hinata?", Temari said giving Hinata a perverted smile. "Oh come on! He's just a team mate, for all I know he can be gay as fuck and is just hiding it very well", Hinata said slightly frustrated. "So you don't have a thing for him?", Tenten asked full of curiosuity, "He's attractive, ill say that much, but at the moment, I have someone else on my mind, besides, I don't want to ruin our friend ship by getting in a relationship", Hinata said sitting up.

She moved out of the bath sitting on the stool, "So who is this guy ur interested in?", Ino asked, Hinata sighed reaching for the shampoo and bar of soap, "I don't want to say", she mumbled turning on the shower head, taking a moment to wash her hair. She worked the shampoo to her scalp, before washing it away, she then reached for a wash cloth, "Is it Kiba?", Tenten asked, Hinata glanced over at her, "Nah, I barely met the guy", Hinsata answered scrubbing her body down. "Is it one of my brothers?", Temari asked, Hinata staid silent, "Its Kankuro", she whispered so only Temari could hear it clearly, "I see", Temari mumbled, "What she say?", Ino asked scooting closer to Temari. "have you told him?", Temari asked looking back over at Hinata who was rinsing the suds off her body, "Yeah, just don't know if we should proceed on with it or not", Hinata sighed reaching for her towel. "Try not to stay in to long, the guys need to bathe too", Hinata said over her shoulder as she walked back into the entrance room. She quickly pulled on her clothes and gathered her dirty ones, she glanced back at the bathroom before leaving.

"You girls sure love to bathe", Naruto mumbled from his cup of coffee, "They should be out soon", Hinata also mumbled moving to the fridge, "What would you guys like for breakfast?", hinata asked looking over the fridges contents, "You mean…. You mean you can cook?", Naruto asked a bit surprised. "Wait… What have you guys been eating if you cant cook a simple breakfast?", Hinata asked looking at Naruto over the fridge door, "Frozen waffles for breakfast, grilled meat for lunch and dinner", Naruto answered. "Wait.. Grilling is much more complicated than making breakfast", Hinata asked confused, "Not when you have three guys who burnt eggs and one who just refuses to cook for other people", Naruto explained taking a sip of coffee. Hinata hung her head, "So what will it be then?", Hinata asked taking out a cartoon on eggs, "How about some eggs with bologna with some toast?", Naruto said in a rush, "That's a simple request", Hinata said taking out a pan from one of the drawers . "I guess ill make enough so everyone can just chow down", Hinata said quickly tying her hair up so it was out of her face.

Naruto watched in awe as Hinata moved across the kitchen flipping some eggs and lightly toasting some bologna while making sure the toaster was going. The house was filled with a pleasant smell as she also decided to make some blueberry pancakes, "Man, it smell fucking good", Shikamaru yawned coming into the kitchen. "Morning lazy, take a seat or go wake the other breakfast is almost done", Hinata said from over her shoulder, Shikamaru quickly turned and began knocking down some doors, within three minutes, all the guys were seated around the table waiting.

Hinata walked over with a platter staked with pancakes and toast, the other with eggs and bologna, the men began to droll, "What would you guys like to drink?", Hinata asked moving to the coffee pot, Kankuro, Kiba and Shikamaru agreed on Coffee, while the others wanted some OJ. Hinata filled all there cups and told them to dig in, she had prepared her own plate, they sat eating as the rest of the girls entered the kitchen, "Sit eat!", Sasuke said pointing at the available seat. They quickly sat taking some plates and scoping some food onto them, everyone ate happily.

"That's was amazing! Glad we have a cook in the house!", Choji cheered taking a sip of his juice, "Man, what cant you do Hinata", Gaara said taking the last bite of his pancake. Hinata was blushing furiously, "Its nothing big really, you guys should take your shower now, while we clean up this mess, we got some scouting to do today", Hinata said finishing her coffee. "I almost forgot that we had to set up a perimeter", Neji said a bit disappointed in himself, "Luckily its only still, 10 if we take about a 20 min bath we should be good, but we would have to bathe together", Kakashi said over his book. "Lets get to it!, Hinata, you sure you don't need help?", Shino said standing from his seat, "I got the girls here, we will be fine", Hinata said with a soft smile. The guys all walked towards the bathroom as the girls began to clean up, stomachs completely satisfied.

"Dude, your cousin is a saint!", Naruto said as he sank into the tub a towel over his head, "Come on man, every woman can cook", Neji said as he dumped some water on his head, "Not really, my sister managed to set fire to water once", Gaara said, the group of men began laughing. "She's a looker though", Choji said from the tub, "Is everyone in this room going to hit on my cousin?", Neji said with a bit of disgust. "Man, don't get so mad, she has a rocking bod, and she can protect and look out for herself, if she wants to bring one of us into her life, she can manage our asses", Kiba said slumping into the water. "Dude your bathroom is massive", Shikamaru spoke washing his hair, "Arnt you gonna bathe first?", Kiba asked, "Nah rather just take a quick shower", Shikamaru answered as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

"I know you had said that we shouldn't be thinking about this kinda stuff, but at one point in time its gonna happen", Naruto said scratching his head, "Who would you feel comfortable with if they asked Hinata out?", Naruto finished looking over at Neji. "Honestly none of you would suit her in my eyes", Neji said blankly, "Ouch! Not even me huh?", Sasuke said coming trough his dark raven hair. "Sasuke ive known you have had the biggest crush on her since we meet at the academy, but you know she wouldn't risk your friendship, even if she did like you back", Neji said rubbing his eyes, "Besides it comes down to her right", Kankuro said from across the tub. "I want you to stay away from her", Neji said pointing a finger at Kankuro, "Man could you just drop this whole hate thing, at least for the damn group?", Kankuro sighed, "Also I don't want to stay away from her, she's a great person to talk to", Kankuro said splashing water on his face.

"Besides, I can watch over her", Sasuke moved quickly across the tub pinning Kankuro, "Stay away from her", Sasuke growled, "Or what?", Kankuro spat. Gaara moved between them as Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm, "Chill it dude", Naruto mumbled, Kankuro stood up moving to exit the tub and shower. The room was quite as he did so, "What's the deal between you two?", Choji asked, examining the two men, "He's just mad because my brother stole a kiss from Hinata", Gaara said with a smirk. Kiba turned to Kankuro, "You did?!", Kankuro turned to Kiba, "Yeah I did, and I would do it again in a heartbeat", Kankuro moved towards his towel as Sasuke stood from the tub. "Yo! Chill it man!", Naruto yelled, "Like I said its her choice, you guys cant control her forever", with that Kankuro exited the bathroom to the entrance room where he quickly dressed.


End file.
